Juntos
by an.keisuied
Summary: Isabella junto con su hija adolescente Annabella, se mudan al pueblo natal de Isabella,Forks, donde viejos y nuevos romances apareceran cambiando la vida de estas dos chicas para siempre - TODOS HUMANOS-
1. Chapter 1

**_desclaimer: unos personajes son de S.M otros que seguro sabran cuales son mios al igual que la hostoria_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

Mi nombre es Annabella, llegaba de Nueva York con mi madre Isabella, yo había vivido toda mi vida en la ciudad y ahora me mudaba a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington, mi madre había nacido aquí y mi recién fallecido abuelo Charlie le había dejado su casa, mi mama sin pensarlo dos veces quiso mudarse, y yo obviamente no me iba a quedar en Nueva York sola.

Habíamos llegado hace cuatro días a Forks y hoy iba a empezar en mi nueva escuela.

Al llegar todos ya me conocían pues en un pueblo tan pequeño se sabía todo, cuando llegue todos sabían que era la nieta del difunto jefe de policía Swan. Durante el día conocí a algunos chicos que eran bastante agradables, pero amigos no encontré.

Al llegar a casa junto con mi madre quien se había empeñado en pasar por mí empezó a preguntarme sobre mi día.

-dime cariño como te fue hoy- pregunto mi mama

-bastante bien mama, todos fueron muy amables- le conteste con franqueza

-si, así son en Forks con los Swan- me respondió seguramente recordando los pocos años que vivió aquí.

Preparamos la cena juntas como siempre lo hacíamos, gracias al cielo había heredado las dotes culinarias de mama.

Mi mama iba a dormir en la habitación de mi abuelo pero sabía que eso la deprimiría así que decidí dormir con ella.

En la noche no podía conciliar el sueño mientras que mi mama ya estaba como por el quinto o sexto sueño, lo sabía porque ya había empezado a hablar en sueños, en los dieciséis años de vida que llevaba conociendo a mi madre lo que me daba más gracia de ella era que hablaba en sueños.

Empezó a hablar de Charlie y no puede evitar pensar en mi padre. Lo extrañaba tanto así como mi madre pero ella solo lo admitía en sus sueños. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi rostro a las que le siguieron más. Me impresionaba lo mucho que aun me afectaba la muerte de mi padre. Constantemente me preguntaba cómo sería mi vida si mi padre no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente en el que yo había salido ilesa claro esta todo gracias a él. No sé en qué momento las lágrimas se hicieron más y más hasta dejarme completamente dormida

* * *

><p><em>esta es una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y que tiene mas capitulos ya hechos a diferencia de mi otra historia llamada "vida" espero que les guste, diganme todo lo que quieran, tambien les dare explicaciones y aceptare con mucho agrado sus comentarios y tambien sus cachetadas virtuales si mi mandan alguna, pronto subire el segundo capitulo, disfrutenlo y diganme que tal les parece.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de stephenie Meyer , algunos personajes son mios como al igual que la trama_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2<strong>

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un leve rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana y el olor de panqueques con chocolate.

Revise el despertador de la mesa de noche y marcaban las 6:30 aun me quedaba hora y media para ir al colegio pero era mejor levantarme de una vez.

Me metí a bañar y 15 minutos después Salí, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario como acostumbraba, me cepille el cabello, me puse una diadema y baje a desayunar.

Mi mama se estaba alistando para dejarme en el colegio.

Después de desayunar, lavarme los dientes y vigilar que mi mama desayunara decentemente pues últimamente no comía bien, salimos de nuestro hogar y llegamos 15 minutos antes de las 8.

Pasaron mis tres primeras clases donde ya sabía que edificios eran sin embargo me perdí a la hora de clase de lengua. Gracias a lo distraída que era, por cortesía de los genes de mama, no me fije hacia donde iba hasta que me golpee con alguien y caí al piso, de nuevo cortesía de la torpeza de mi amada madre, lo siguiente que veía eran unos ojos azulados pero más bien verdes.

-discúlpame- me dijo una voz como de campanillas- no me fije por donde caminaba de verdad lo siento mucho te encuentras bien?-

-si gracias, yo tampoco me di cuenta por donde caminaba-

-eso creo- me brindo una gran y hermosa sonrisa- me llamo Britany Hale, es un placer- le tendí mi mano y ella la sujeto

-Annabella Black, un gusto también-

Cuando me repuse pude ver mejor sus facciones, era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello negro y largo que enmarcaba un rostro de color crema como la porcelana.

-a que clase ibas?- me pregunto

-a lengua y tú?-

-yo también, vamos juntas- se ofreció cortésmente y yo acepte.

Pasamos todo el día juntas, teníamos las mismas clases excepto las tres primeras.

A la hora del almuerzo me conto como había llegado a Forks, ella había llegado a vivir con su padre después de vivir casi cinco años en los Ángeles con su madre. Sus padres se habían divorciado año y medio después de su nacimiento.

-quiero mucho a mi padre pero es demasiado estricto, no se prefiero vivir con mi mama es mas gentil conmigo, me adora- ella hablaba hasta por los codos, yo solo me limitaba a reír y contestar con monosílabos- háblame de tu padres, como es tu mama?-

-pues- lo pensé un momento y le conteste francamente- ella es muy centrada, es inteligente y muy responsable, es genial en la cocina y también muy bonita, somos las mejores amigas-

-vaya se nota que son muy unidas- hizo una breve pausa para sonreírme y volvió a preguntar- háblame de tu papa, como es el?- no puede evitar cambiar mi expresión pero contuve las lagrimas.

- mi padre, bueno no sé como describirlo, era la persona más buena y gentil que he conocido, nada le afectaba y siempre sabias que podías recibir una sonrisa sincera de él, era el mejor- sonreí al recordar las sonrisas que siempre nos brindaba a mi mama y a mí.

-Era?- pregunto Britany

-sí, mi papa murió en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía 14, yo Salí ilesa de eso gracias a que él me protegió, íbamos de camino a casa de mi abuela, eran como las 10 de la noche, seguía despierta porque no quería que él se cansara mucho- empecé a recordar ese terrible día.

- estábamos cerca de una de las curvas, no era peligrosa pero muy cerca de ahí había un desnivel, el siempre manejaba mucho más precavido cuando iba conmigo pero no lo vio venir, era un camión que manejaba muy rápido y se dirigía justo hacia nosotros, los reflejos de mi papa siempre habían sido muy buenos eran muy útiles para la torpeza de mi madre- medio sonreí al recordar las veces en las que la agilidad de mi papa había rescatado a mi mama de su torpeza.

- evadió el camión pero ambos sabíamos en donde caeríamos, el desnivel, tan rápido como pudo desabrocho su cinturón y el mío, y me tomo en brazos, no era una gran caída pero dimos muchas vueltas, me protegió con sus brazos y minutos después no supe más- estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, Britany tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros dándome consuelo.

-tres días después desperté en el hospital de California, nos habían encontrad 7 horas después y mi madre se entero de lo sucedido hasta mucho después, cuando nos encontraron el estaba muerto, yo solo tenía unos cuantos golpes- mi llanto aumento más y la fuerza de su brazo también.

-lo siento- me disculpe limpiándome la cara.

-no tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo- me dio una cálida sonrisa- te gustaría comer en mi casa?-

-me encantaría pero debo llamar a mi madre-

-claro, aquí tienes- me dio su pequeño celular plateado.

Llame a mi mama y le pedí permiso, ella acepto pero me pidió que le mandara la dirección de Britany por un mensaje.

-listo aquí tienes- le devolví el celular con una sonrisa

-genial vámonos, nos esperan- me señalo un bonito mercedes negro que nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, avance detrás de Britany pero antes de subir se freno en seco y me encaro.

-si por casualidad llegas a ver a un monstruo en mi casa que no te de un ataque es solo mi hermano y está bien domesticado, bueno eso dice mi papa- solamente me solté a reír por la ocurrencia de Britany y entramo en el auto.

* * *

><p><em>hola de nuevo, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade, esta dedicado a krystel01, quien dio el primer review a esta historia, continuare pronto con mis siguientes historias las cuales recomiendo, gracias por su apoyo y sin mas espero que lo disfruten<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M, algunos otros personajes y la trama me pertenecen_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3<strong>

Durante el trayecto de la escuela a su casa Britany no paro de hablar, me platico acerca de su familia, de lo hermosa que era su mamá y lo apuesto que era su papá, la chica hablaba hasta por los codos, si paraba a tomar aire era solo para volver a hablar aun mas rápido.

Me conto sobre sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle, también hablo de su tío Jasper gemelo de su madre y la esposa de este quien era prima de su padre, también de los hijos de ellos, unos mellizos de 10 años.

Me conto que su padre no tenia hermanos y que sus padres habían muerto incluso antes de su matrimonio.

Cuando por fin me dejo hablar le conté sobre mi abuela Renee, su esposo Phil y mi abuelo Charlie, sobre la familia de mi papá le hable de mi abuelo Billy, de mis tías y tíos, ella eran hermanas de mi papá y sus esposos, casi no los conocía pero me querían mucho, también de mi abuela Anna, por ella llevaba aquel nombre, esa fue idea de mi mamá, la otra parte de mi nombre la había elegido mi papá debido a su gran amor por mi madre.

Conocí a su chofer Garrett quien era un hombre bastante agradable y no era tan viejo al principio pensé en presentárselo a mamá pero desistí de la idea al saber que la ama de llaves de Brit era su esposa.

Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado en cuanto el auto se detuvo y Garrett tenía abierta mi puerta, me quede boquiabierta al ver la gran mansión rectangular, blanca en su totalidad de tres pisos con muchas ventanas, Brit se dio cuenta de mi impresión y se acerco a mí.

-lo sé, yo me quede así la primera vez que la vi- se rio un poco y me guio al interior pues al parecer yo estaba en shock. Al entrar nos recibió una señora joven y muy amable.

-hola mi niña-le dio un muy maternal abrazo a Brit- que bueno que ya llegaste- al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero después me noto

-oh, disculpa querida mi falta de amabilidad, dime Brit quien es esta linda muñequita?- me sonroje violentamente

-Kate ella es Annabella una amiga quien comerá hoy con nosotros- se volteo para hablarme a mí

-Anna ella es Kate mi nana y ama de llaves-

-mucho gusto es un placer- salude cortésmente y me sonrío

-por qué no van arriba en lo que preparo la cena- Brit asintió y mientras subíamos por las grandes escaleras Kate la llamo

-Brit, tu hermano dormirá en casa de un amigo y tu padre llegara hasta muy tarde- Brit solo asintió con indiferencia

Al llegar a su habitación, una muy bonita habitación por cierto, amplia blanca, con unos muebles color crema, una gran cama en el centro y con unos ventanales que daban una vista increíble, ella empezó a despotricar muy enojada.

-¡para que me dice que hace o que no hace ese idiota, por mi que se aplaste en ese auto del año que tiene o que se aviente de un acantilado no me importa, y claro como siempre el señor empresario no puede dejar sus muy importantes negocios para comer con sus hijos!- yo no dije nada al respecto, solo la abrace y espere a que se calmara.

La tarde continuo tranquila, comimos, platicamos, al terminar de comer subimos a hacer nuestros deberes y cerca de las 7 de la tarde Garrett me llevo de vuelta mi casa.

Al llegar mi mama me esperaba en la cocina con una expresión de seriedad, no es que ella fuera la felicidad andando pero siempre me recibía con una sonrisa habito que había copiado de mi padre.

-hola mama- me acerque para saludarla pero me contesto fríamente

-Annabella donde se supone que estabas, quedaste en enviarme la dirección y jamás recibí tu mensaje- era serio ella prefería no llamarme por mi nombre completo solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-lo siento, lo olvide de verdad, discúlpame mama, no era mi intención preocuparte- se dio cuenta de mi sincero arrepentimiento y me por fin me abrazo

-está bien hija, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, estaba tan preocupada- sabía que era cierto, después del accidente ella se había vuelto muy protectora conmigo más de lo normal en ella.

Cenamos juntas y subimos a dormir, por insistencia de mi madre dormí en mi habitación esa noche, pero no podía dormir, recordaba cuando Britany me había explicado el por que de su actitud.

_-flashback-_

_-discúlpame Anna es solo que no lo soporto y me da mucha tristeza haber perdido a mi hermano, veras él y yo solíamos llevarnos muy bien, éramos inseparables, pero cuando él cumplió 13 años le grito a mi mama que no quería vivir más con ella, que era una egoísta por obligarlo a vivir con padres separados, que había sido una irresponsable por casarse con mi padre de buenas a primeras, era cierto que había sido un error pero él casi le grito que la odiaba- se sorbio la nariz y continuo-_

_mi madre siempre nos dijo que somos lo que más ama en el mundo y lo que le dijo mi hermano la destruyo, no lo he podido perdonar por lo que hizo y lo sabe pero parece que no le importa, días después ya estaba aquí en Forks con mi padre- hizo una pausa y retomo su relato_

_-sabes yo nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi padre porque el trabajo siempre había sido su prioridad y no sus hijos como debió haber sido, al casarse a los 21 con mi mama y apenas haber termino su carrera no le importo mucho el trabajo hasta que llegaron los problemas, cuando consiguió su añorado trabajo ya no lo soltó y se convirtió en su prioridad- solo podía contemplar sus extraños ojos llenos de dolor_

_-fin flashback-_

No lograba conciliar el sueño así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cajita de madera que estaba en el escritorio para sacar mi mayor tesoro, era un dije que mis padres me habían regalado al nacer.

Era como un pequeño globo giratorio hecho de plata con dos soles y dos medias lunas formando dos eclipses uno de oro y otro de bronce, con una fina cadena de oro blanco.

Aquel objeto era un gran recuerdo de mi padre, lo tome fuertemente entre mis manos y me recosté nuevamente en la cama para caer pronto en la inconsciencia.

Desperté 15 minutos antes de las 7, fui al baño y me lave la cara pues me había bañado la noche anterior. Contemple mi rostro en el espejo, mi rostro ovalado en forma de corazón según decían algunos, la barbilla pequeña como la de mi mama y su misma nariz, mi tono de piel no era tan blanca como la de mi mama, pero tampoco tan cobriza como la de mi papa, era un combinación de las dos, como un tipo café con leche, mi cabello era de un café obscuro pero al sol tenia leves reflejos caoba lo tenía por debajo de los hombros, lo que más me gustaba eran los ojos color chocolate de mi madre pero se opacaban un poco por las notorias ojeras debajo de estos, bien daba igual.

Mi padre siempre me decía que mis ojos eran idénticos a los de mi mama, copo copiados y pegados en mí, eso siempre me enorgullecía, mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa y me gustaba tener otros aspectos de ella además de la torpeza, carácter y hábitos, según ella tenía su misma forma de labios y aunque tenían cierto parecido no eran iguales.

Después de mi revisión en el espejo me cepille el cabello y me puse mi habitual diadema. Ya lista mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste, era Britany, me aviso que no iría a la escuela así que me pidió que tomara apuntes y además me invito a comer junto con ella para hacer las tareas juntas, naturalmente acepte ir.

Este iba a ser un día muy largo, sin conocer a nadie apropiadamente y sin Britany, me asombraba lo mucho que la apreciaba y que en tan poco tiempo nos hubiéramos vuelto tan buenas amigas, era algo que me hacía muy feliz, sentía que podía confiar en ella cosas que no podía con nadie más, además de mi madre claro está, sentía que podíamos ser completamente sinceras entre nosotras, en pocas palabras nos entendíamos.

* * *

><p><em>bueno aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, tengo mas proyectos en mente y otros por continuar pero en definitiva no dejare este Fic, estuve pensandolo pero al final decidi continuarlo, la desicion de no continuarlo era debido a que pensaba que a nadie le gustaba pero estaba en un error, me habian comentado que no se podian escribir Reviews y ya cheque ese asunto espero haberlo solucionado y recibir muchos mas reviews que antes, bueno diganme que les parecio de acuerdo, no me estan gustando mucho los capitulos pero al final la opinion de ustedes mis lectores es la que cuenta,, escriban lo que quieran, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, criticas tambien, las sabre tomar con mucho respeto y aceptacion, sin mas les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. cuidense besos<em>

**les recomiendo mis otras historias, tal vez alguna les guste y tambien me gustaria saber que opinion tienen sobre ellas. besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M, algunos otros personajes y la historia son mios_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

Llegue temprano a la escuela en el sedan café que había comprado mi mama era fácil llegar a la escuela.

Antes de salir de casa Brit me había avisado que su chofer pasaría por mi al finalizar las clases así que nuevamente pedí permiso a mi mama, acepto aunque algo renuente y ahora no me pidió su dirección.

Entre a mi primer clase pero mi horario era diferente cada día y hoy tenía dos nuevas clases, antes de entrar a las mías pase a las clases de Brit para pedir sus apuntes, su horario de hoy igualmente solo tenía tres clases diferentes a las mías.

La segunda clase que tenia era biología, solo tenía esta clase tres veces a la semana, como ya creía me perdí pero logre encontrar mi salón a tiempo, me senté en una de las mesas del fondo, como teníamos que compartir banca pero todos ya tenían pareja así que me quede sola.

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos de clase al momento en que la puerta del salón se abrió, al darme cuenta la puerta estaba cerrada nuevamente y al frente de la clase estaba un chico alto y delgado pero se veían ciertos músculos debajo de su chaqueta, tenía la piel pálida, nariz recta, y labios bien definidos, tenía el cabello broncíneo pero se podían ver ciertos tonos rubios, no sabía si era natural aquel cabello tan extraño, supuse era un tono natural, era difícil conseguir ese tono casi invisible de rubio, sus ojos los cuales había dejado para el final, o eso creía, no me había dado cuenta que todos sus demás rasgos los había tomado mi subconsciente, toda mi atención la tenían sus ojos color topacio, eran como si me estuviera hundiendo en un mar de oro y no quisiera salir de ahí.

Note como poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo, me pregunto algo pero entendí nada, cuando preste atención note que su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo

-puedo sentarme aquí?- me ofreció una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro, se dio cuenta de mi reacción lo que hizo que me sonrojara violentamente, sonrió mas abiertamente al ver mi sonrojo, seguro le hacía competencia a un jitomate pero esperaba que no se notara tanto en mi piel no tan pálida.

La clase continuo pero yo no le podía prestar atención, en un momento la profesora me pregunto sobre una célula vegetal y mi compañero amablemente me paso la respuesta al odio al notar que yo no entendía ni siquiera la pregunta.

Al sonar el timbre el salió disparado de su lugar, fue de los primeros en salir, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue que lo incomodo mucho mi presencia, a la hora del almuerzo ni siquiera me di cuenta si iba en la dirección correcta.

Como era mi costumbre, gracias a mi torpeza y que iba totalmente distraída me tropecé con mis pies y caí, _"seguro que ya me extrañabas viejo amigo"_ le susurre al piso.

Al querer levantarme no encontraba nada en que apoyarme hasta que una nívea mano me ayudo sujetándome por el codo, al levantar la vista me encontré con aquellos ojos dorados nuevamente.

-estas bien?- me pregunto con una voz suave y podría decirse que de preocupación pero seguro era mi imaginación.

-si gracias, es solo un viejo amigo- conteste sin detenerme a pensar bien en lo que decía.

-quien?- pregunto extrañado

-aaaaaa… el piso y yo nos encontramos seguido- que? Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

El sonrío amablemente y hasta rió un poco pero muy bajo.

-me llamo Edthon Cullen, mucho gusto- me tendió la mano pero apenas si podía procesar la información, estaba perdida en sus ojos pero después de un momento la información llego a mí y respondí a su saludo

-soy Annabella Black lo mismo digo- tome su mano e increíblemente sentí como algo muy cálido se instalaba en mi pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así hasta que el timbre sonó nuevamente y nos saco de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

-debo ir a clase- dijo sin quitar su mirada de la mía

-yo igual, fue un placer Edthon, hasta luego- me sorprendió la seguridad de mi voz

-nos vemos Bella- sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue

Espera como me había llamado?, nadie me llamaba Bella, jamás lo habían hecho, ni mis abuelos, ni mis tíos, ni los pocos amigos que había llegado a tener, mama siempre decía que sería muy confuso si me llamaban Bella pues ese era también su nombre y no la llamaban de otra manera pues odiaba su nombre completo, por otra parte mi padre siempre me llamaba por mi nombre completo, según él era un nombre hermoso, de cierta manera le recordaba a su madre y siempre tenía presente a mi madre quien era su verdadero amor.

Pero siendo sincera me había gustado que me llamara así y mas el tono en el que lo había hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me había llamado y el por qué lo había hecho.

Así me la pase todo el día hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases y vi a Garrett con el auto esperándome, quería verlo antes de ir a la casa de Brit pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

No lo pensé mas y me subí al auto, mientras avanzábamos me fijaba en el campus por si lo llegaba a ver pero no fue así, cuando ya estaba rodeada de arboles y bastante alejada del colegio me gire en mi lugar para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Garrett, solo le sonreí apenada y me sonroje muchísimo, hoy había estado la mayor parte del día roja como jitomate y esperaba que pasara pronto.

* * *

><p><em>hola, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, diganme por favor que les parece, desde aqui los capitulos no me convencen mucho y no estoy segura de que les guste, alguna duda? aclaro encantada todas las dudas que tengan, bueno sin mas les dejo el capi, cuidense, nos estamos leyendo, besos <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de stephenie Meyer, algunos otros son mios al igual que la trama_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<strong>

De camino a casa de Brit solo pude pensar en Edthon así que no preste mucha atención al camino, al llegar no espere a que Garrett me abriera la puerta y Salí corriendo del auto, igualmente subí la escaleras del porche de la gran mansión.

Toque el timbre fue Brit quien me recibió y yo la salude con un beso en la mejilla

-qué bueno que ya llegaste, ven quiero presentarte a alguien-me jalo al interior de su casa, dentro de esta se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio y con unos ojos azules, era un azul muy parecido al que Brit poseía , con una piel blanca, muy blanca.

-donde esta mi tía?- pregunto Brit al hombre

-fue al auto para ver si los niños estaban despiertos- le contesto calmadamente, Brit se dirigió hacia mi

-Anna él es mi tío Jasper Hale, es el mellizo de mi mama-

-mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo- salude cortésmente, ahora Brit se dirigió a su tío

-tío ella es Anna mi amiga de la escuela- su tío me sonrío y me saludo

-mucho gusto Anna, es un placer al fin conocerte, Brit no ha parado de hablar de ti- que novedad no ha parado de hablar, pensé

-ven Anna vamos arriba.- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia las escaleras

-fue un placer conocerlo- me despedí fugazmente

-igualmente Anna, Brit se buena con ella de acuerdo- le guiño un ojo a su sobrina y sonrió dulcemente

-siempre tío Jazz- así salimos de la estancia para subir a su habitación

Ya en su habitación Brit me conto muchas cosas sobre sus tíos, como se conocieron, su amor a primera vista, la maravillosa boda en la que ella acompaño al frente como la dulce niña de las flores, también hablo sobre sus hijos Jane y Alec, unos mellizos adorables que Brit prometió después conocería.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y haciendo deberes, cerca de las 6 decidimos bajar a comer, al bajar Kate tenía casi lista la mesa.

-mi niña que bueno que ya bajaron- abrazo y beso a Brit en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo conmigo

-Anna que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo, no te molesta que te diga así verdad?, es que tu nombre es un poco largo- me sonrío apenada

-claro que no, en realidad así es como todos me llaman-

-donde están mis tíos?- pregunto Brit mientras colocábamos los cubiertos

-al ver que no bajaban decidieron comer primero, pero comerán el postre con nosotros-

Yo seguía colocando los cubiertos hasta que escuche como bajaban las escaleras, al voltear vi a una mujer bajando, de una estatura paralela a la mía pero mucho más menuda, tenía un rostro hermoso y fino, rodeado de un cabello corto, muy negro y en puntas dirigidas hacia todas direcciones, sus ojos eran de un color topacio muy familiar para mi,tenia toda la pinta de un duendesillo muy hermoso.

Al encontrarme con su mirada su rostro cambio al igual que su expresion, mostraba completa incredulidad , asombro, confusión pero también ternura y un dejo de tristeza, me desconcertó por completo su expresión al verme.

Después de unos minutos compuso su expresión y me saludo amablemente

-hola, mucho gusto soy Alice Hale, esposa de Jasper, es grandioso al fin conocerte- me dijo muy animada, me abrazo efusivamente, yo respondí el abrazo confundida pero de buena manera.

-es un placer conocer a la tía favorita de Brit, yo soy Anna, Annabella Black- sus ojos mostraron de nuevo asombro al pronunciar mi nombre completo pero se recompuso inmediatamente, fui salvada en ese momento por Kate que nos llamaba a todos a la mesa.

Comimos y charlamos mientras Jasper y Alice quienes me había pedido los llamara por sus nombres esperaban el momento del postre, de momento Alice soltó

-dime Annabella- hizo un especial énfasis en Bella- hace cuanto que vives aquí?- no me sorprendió la pregunta si no el tono el que la hizo, fue muy extraño

-hace unos días me mude aquí con mi madre de Nueva York- respondí nerviosamente

-en serio, y por qué decidieron mudarse?

-pues, mi madre nació aquí e incluso vivió aquí cuando era un poco mayor que yo-

-en serio!- dijo con una falsa sorpresa o eso me pareció

-tal vez la conocí cuando viví aquí, dime como se llama? Donde vive? En donde estudio?- me asusto su tono de voz, era como si esperara la confirmación de una respuesta que ya sabia

-tía tal vez la conociste, es un pueblo tan pequeño que todos conocen a todos, pero Anna no vino aquí a ser interrogada por el duende mágico de la compras- agradecí internamente a Brit que me rescatara de el interrogatorio de su tía

-lo sé, discúlpame Anna BELLA, no fue mi intención- hizo nuevamente ese énfasis en Bella pero lo deje pasar

-descuida Alice no importa-

-gracias Anna BELLA- estaba a punto de gritarme Bella pero aun así lo deje pasar, seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa, sin tocar el tema de mis padres, pocos minutos después de habernos transferido a la sala los hijos de Alice bajaron por las escaleras, eran realmente unos niños adorables, rubios como Jasper aunque Jane tenía el cabello un poco más claro que Alec, ambos tenían la piel como de porcelana y ojos de un bonitos color topacio, la tarde continuo y a las 8 en punto, me despedí y Garrett me llevo a mi casa

* * *

><p><em>hola hola, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, que tal? les gusto?, si les gusto dejen un Review con sus coments, ahora vienen mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pase por un momento muy estresante que me dejo fuera de combate y muy decaida tanto que ni siquiera un buen libro me animaba ya se daran cuenta lo grave que estuve pero ya empiezo de nuevo con las actualizaciones, gracias por sus alertas, por sus coments, por su apoyo muchisimas gracias y los lectores silenciosos tambien les agradesco. aqui esta sin mas el siguiente cap ya se que esta corto muy corto pero prometo que tendra recompensa, cuidense nos estamos leyendo un beso grande!<em>


	6. Plus Chapter 5

**_los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer, algunos son mios al igual que la trama_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anexo cap. 5<strong>

_POV. Alice_

Después de irse Annabella me disculpe y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, estaba en shock y necesitaba recuperarme antes de que Edward regresara, a veces tenía la sensación de que podía leer mi mente.

No daba crédito a mis ojos, pero la habían visto, su cabello aunque más obscuro y sin los reflejos rojos era muy parecido al de ella, la forma de su rostro, sus labios, eran como si los hubieran clonado, su piel era más bronceada, eran tan parecidas, en especial en los ojos, era como si tuviera los ojos de Isabella Swan mirándome, y ni que decir del nombre, Annabella!, sería posible que esta amiga de Brit es hija de Bella?

Bella mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, nadie jamás la iba a poder remplazar, había sido y seria siempre mi mejor amiga, aun recordaba aquellos momentos, y eran aun más claros para mi ahora que había regresado donde todo había ocurrido, aquí en Forks había encontrado a mi mejor amiga, por otra parte mi hermano…

Bueno Edward no era mi hermano de sangre, éramos primos pero nos habíamos criado como hermanos.

Edward había encontrado algo más importante, el amor de su vida, a su Bella como siempre decía, sabía que jamás amaría a nadie como había amado a Bella, pero también sabía lo orgulloso y necio que era, jamás admitiría que había sido culpa suya el que Bella lo hubiera dejado, era su culpa el que ella huyera y que jamás lo hubiera querido volver a ver.

Además lo que había hecho por despecho al enterarse que Bella estaba embarazada de otro, no sabía cómo se había enterado pero el haberse casado con Rosalie por eso había sido un error muy grave.

Bella y Edward se había conocido cuando tenían 17 años, ella había huido cuando tenían 20, a los 21 ella quedo embarazada pues a los 21 mi hermano se caso con Rose.

Jamás le había reprochado a Edward el haberme dado a tan hermosos sobrinos pero si la vida que les daba, no tenían carencias materiales, nunca les falto nada que quisiesen excepto la atención de su padre.

Edward siempre había tenido esperanzas de volver con Bella, pero me preguntaba si las seguiría teniendo después de saber que la hija de Bella era la mejor amiga de su hija.

Aun no lo tenía confirmado, al fin de cuentas se había presentado con un apellido diferente y el sutil interrogatorio que tenía planeado resulto ser demasiado evidente y rudo lo que atemorizo a Annabella e hizo que mi linda Brit intercediera por ella y quitara la oportunidad de ahondar en el tema, sin embargo mi intuición me decía que Annabella Black era hija de mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><em>bien aqui les traigo este pequeño regalito, muy pequeño pero queria que tuvieran una vision mas amplia de lo que paso en la cena, proximamente el cap 6 espero que les guste, dejen review en serio que me alienta y me da mucho animo, gracias por sus alertas, reviews y a los lectores silenciosos tambien les agradesco, sin mas me voy, pronto nos leemos cuidense besos.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**_los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos otros personajes son mios _**

**por si alguien no entendio el capitulo anterior leer nota del final_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6<strong>

_POV. Bella_

Estaba esperando a mi hija para que cenáramos juntas , mi Annabella siempre tan buena, tan parecida a su padre , aun me dolía su pérdida pero jamás lo admitiría frente a mi Anna, sabía que a ella le dolía aun más que a mí , si bien había amado muchísimo a Jacob jamás podría amarlo como lo había amado él , el único que había podido llegar hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, Edward Cullen , y aunque lo seguía amando como el primer día ,el dolor por las heridas que me causo me quemaban en carne viva como si acabara de ocurrir.

Tal vez el que haya huido de Forks fue un error pero no me arrepentía , pues aunque no tan grande como era el que sentía por Edward había encontrado el amor , Jacob me había amado y yo a él y de nuestro amor había nacido mi hermosa Annabella que cada día se convertía en una hermosa mujer .

Me sorprendía lo bien que lo había hecho , por supuesto siempre siendo sincera con ella, ella sabía que había amado a alguien antes de su padre y lo parecía entender , pues jamás me reclamo nada , tenía un corazón bueno como el de su padre y eso me llenaba de consuelo .

Estaba algo insegura acerca de volver a Forks pero sabía que sin Jacob y con la perdida de mi padre no podría continuar viviendo en Nueva York, ya nada me retenía en esa ciudad, solo mi amigo Emmett que era como mi hermano, pero el comprendía a la perfección mi situación así que no insistiría en que me quedara.

El miedo seguía muy latente, miedo al poderme encontrar con Edward de nuevo, pues no podría resistirlo, no sabía si el guardaba algún tipo de rencor conmigo por haberme casado y haber tenido una hija, pero bueno, yo no sabía nada de su vida así que él seguro ni siquiera sabía que seguía viviendo en el mismo país que él.

También estaba mi hija, jamás intentaría imponerle a nadie como padre y seguro me odiaría por intentar remplazar a su papá.

Me saco de mi ensoñación las luces de un auto, Anna había llegado.

-hola mamá, sé que es tarde pero ya sabes Brit insistió en que me quedara más tiempo – me saludo mi hija con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre, no cabía duda de que era muy hermosa.

-no te preocupes cielo, sube a dejar tus cosas para que cenemos juntas-

Ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras mientas me dirigía a la cocina para poner la mesa, cinco minutos después bajo y yo serví la cena.

-dime ¿cómo te fue en casa de Brit, cielo?-

-muy bien, conocí a sus tíos, son unas personas muy gentiles y a sus dos primos son unos pequeñitos adorables, son gemelos bueno más bien mellizos, eran adorables- me conto muy emocionada.

-se nota que te fue en grande, debieron tratarte estupendamente-

-si fueron bastante amables-note cierto cambio en su tono de voz como recordando algo que la angustiara, pero no comente nada esperaría a que ella lo quisiera comentar conmigo.

La cena continúo sin plática hasta que mi hija pregunto algo que no esperaba

-mama cuando viviste aquí en Forks –eso ya era algo malo, ella sabía lo que había pasado esos tres años pero no los detalles solo a grandes rasgos

-¿sí?-la alenté a que continuara

-¿conociste a una chica como de tu edad llamada Alice Hale?-el simple nombre me llego como balde de agua fría, claro que había conocido a una Alice pero algo estaba mal su apellido no era Hale, bueno ella no podía ser la única con el nombre de Alice así que seguro era alguien más, alguien que habría llegado aquí cuando yo cobardemente había huido de Forks.

-no, no recuerdo a ninguna Alice Hale, ¿por qué la pregunta, linda?-me daba mucha curiosidad

-no , es solo que la tía de Brit vivió aquí hace algunos años y no sé, me dio la impresión de que te conocía, bueno de que sabia quien eras tú, me desconcertó mucho su reacción al conocerme, así que pensé que sería bueno preguntarte , tal vez eran puras alucinaciones mías-

-oh ya veo cielo-fue todo lo que pude contestarle.

Terminamos de cenar y subimos a dormir, ella se metió a bañar pero yo caí rendida al entrar a mi habitación.

Fui presa de un profundo sueño, y después de tantos años que no había pasado soñé con Edward y Alice Cullen, me inquieto el volver a soñar con ellos sobre todo porque en el sueño también aparecían, Britany, mi hija y otro chico que no reconocí pero era muy parecido a Edward.

Decidí no darle importancia aunque el asunto aun me desconcertaba.

* * *

><p><em>hola hola, siguiente capitulo como se prometio, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y de mas. un punto por los que no entendieron el capitulo anterior, este explica el punto de vista de Alice con respecto a Anna, dice sobre que Bella es su mejor amiga y lo que ocurrio entre Bella y Edward y lo que hizo Edward al enterarse que Bella estaba embarazada, ademas de las fechas en las que sucedio. bueno espero que haya aclarado un poco sus dudas si no avisenme, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo, besos, meresco aunque sea un review chiquito no?<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**_desclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, algunos personajes y la historia son mios de mi :)_**

_nos leemos abajito ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7<strong>

_POV. Anna_

Estaba en la entrada del colegio esperando a que el mercedes negro parara enfrente de esta pero no lo veía y faltaban cinco minutos para el toque que daba inicio a las clases, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

También estaba nerviosa e inquieta por lo sucedido la noche pasada con mi mamá, era obvio que mi pregunta la había desconcertado pero yo tenía la necesidad de saber, además ella había dicho no conocer a Alice Hale, específicamente Alice HALE, pero nunca descarto la posibilidad de conocer a alguna Alice, lo que se me había venido a la mente después a la mente era que de seguro al casarse con el tío de Brit cambio su apellido de soltera porque no creo que estuviera casada en ese entonces.

Estaba muy intranquila por ello, pero no me daría por vencida, ya tenía en mente un plan, si de verdad conoció a Alice tal vez podría hablar de ella en sueños, era poco probable pero debía intentarlo, la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos hacia que la llegada de Brit me dio un susto tremendo.

-aquí estas, te he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿Dónde estabas?, anda hay que irnos que vamos a llegar tarde- Ante sus palabras, la sorpresa y en lo que revivía mi corazón permití que me arrastrara hacia nuestra primera clase.

Curiosamente el viernes teníamos clases juntas la primera, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta y la séptima hora, así que al término de cálculo se fue y no la vi hasta la hora del almuerzo, en mi segunda clase me tocaba biología pero Edthon no había asistido ni el día anterior, eso me desilusionaba pero no tenía por qué, apenas lo conocía y ni éramos amigos, pero no podía evitar que la tristeza me invadiera al no verlo.

Al llegar al comedor comencé mi explicación antes de que Brit comenzara su interrogatorio y ni me dejara defenderme.

-antes de que digas nada, no te vi porque estaba esperándote en la entrada, como Garrett te lleva y te trae a todos lados pensé en esperarlos en la entrada, así que eres tú quien debe decirme dónde estabas-

-tranquila, está bien, hoy no me trajo Garrett porque el descerebrado de mi hermano quien sabe que está tramando ahora y para encubrirlo y seguir pareciendo una inocente palomita al espécimen de hombre que se hace llamar nuestro padre decidió traerme hoy al colegio, pero no te preocupes Garrett me salvara en la tarde-

-claro, está bien-

-escucha esto, ayer cuando te fuiste mi tía nos dio la más grande e increíble sorpresa, no regresara a Inglaterra, se quedara aquí en Forks, no es genial?-

-súper- mi tono de voz sonó un tanto inseguro pero Brit ni lo notó

El día termino y mi fin de semana empezó.

El sábado me desperté hasta tarde, desayune con mi madre y arreglamos juntas la casa, había pasado mucho tiempo con Brit la última semana y no había notado lo mucho que me había alejado de mi madre.

Durante el día charlamos de todo, de nuestra nueva vida, nuestra nueva casa, hablamos de Brit y su familia, de su nuevo trabajo, de mi escuela, al final hasta hablamos del coche, todas esas cosas eran importantes, nuestras vidas habían empezado a cambiar después de la perdida de mi padre, ahora había cambiado mucho más, dando un giro de 360 grados, todo era nuevo o diferente. Durante todo el día noté a mi mamá un tanto distraída o preocupada, por supuesto no lo deje pasar pero tampoco la presionaría para que me contara, así que preferí callar, como también calle acerca de Edthon, no sabía el por qué pero preferí no decirle nada sobre él a mi mamá, por lo menos aun no.

El lunes en la mañana mientras me dirigía a mi tercera clase, una de las que no compartía con Brit me sorprendió verla justo en la entrada de mi salón con un cartel de vivos colores pegado al rostro.

-mira esto, ya salió la fecha para el baile de bienvenida, no es fantástico?- la vi sorprendida porque estuviera dando saltitos de pura emoción

-Brit de que hablas?- me tenía toda confundida

-mira todos los años aquí en Forks hacen un baile de bienvenida a los de primer curso, cada vez que venía a Forks soñaba con ir a ese baile y ahora puedo ir y que mejor que con mi mejor amiga, hoy en la cena le diremos a tía Alice, ella nos ayudara en todo, seguro encontrara el mejor vestido para las dos- antes de que continuara pare su locura

-Brit tranquila, detente, para empezar hoy no puedo cenar en tu casa, le prometí a mi mamá que hoy cenaría con ella y no es que sea pésima en el baile pero no me gusta, lamento arruinar tus planes pero no iré a ese baile- después de mi discurso la mirada de Brit me asusto, tenía cara de querer asesinarme, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a la de fría y calculadora, después se normalizo y volvió a la calma, vi que tenía un brillo raro en los ojos que me asusto incluso más que su primera mirada, se despidió rápidamente con un gesto de mano y saco su celular, lo último que llegue a escuchar fue que saludaba a su tía lo cual también me asusto, entre a mi clase pero me encontraba bastante nerviosa, en mi cuarta clase Brit no dijo ni pio y eso aumento mis nervios, al llegar a la cafetería soltó la bomba.

-mañana vendrán a cenar tu mamá y tu a mi casa- eso definitivamente no era una pregunta

-no sé si…- pero me detuvo a media protesta

-ya hable con tu mamá y acepto, mi tía lo preparara todo y estará toda mi familia, y por si lo preguntas sí es toda mi familia, toda- me quede impresionada pues hasta el momento no conocía ni a su hermano ni a su padre, bueno tampoco a su mamá pero supuse que no viajaría hasta acá solo por una cena.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi a mi mamá preparando ya la mesa, cuando nos sentamos empezamos a platicar de la cena en casa de Britany.

-cariño creo que es una excelente idea, así conoceré más a la familia de Brit, ella es una adorable niña-

-lo sé pero me sorprendió un poco que aceptaras tan deprisa, así como así-

-bueno digamos que es bastante convincente- me respondió mi mamá con una sonrisa seguramente recordando el discurso que Brit le soltó para persuadirla sin embargo y para mi pesar sabía que Brit si tenía ese poder de convencimiento.

* * *

><p><em>babies! les tengo un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste, creanme que la escuela me tiene prisionera y me tortura de la peor manera, no me deja un tiempito libre para escribirles y subir capi! todo es su culpa! T-T pero me he escapado un momento para traerles nuevo cap, saboreenlo, disfrutenlo y nos estamos leyendo, los amo! cuidense bbys!<br>_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer, algunos otros y la trama son sólo mias de mí!_**

* * *

><p>Cap.8 POV Anna<p>

Estaba terminando de arreglarme en mi habitación, el conjunto que Brit me había llevado a la escuela era muy bonito y moderno, me explico cómo arreglar mi cabello y como maquillarme, desde luego seguí al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, las horas de colegio habías pasado casi volando, los nervios me habían hecho sentirlo así, por supuesto termine cayendo varias ocasiones, Garrett pasaría por mi madre y por mí a las siete en punto, ya eran seis treinta y estaba mucho más nerviosa.

Entre en la habitación de mi madre y la encontré muy apurada colocándose su uniforme de trabajo, se volteo y me dio una mirada de disculpa y pena.

-cariño, lo siento mucho, pero llamaron del asilo, necesitan mi ayuda, lamento no poder acompañarte esta noche, discúlpame con Brit y con su familia, en verdad lo siento- me dio un beso en la frente antes de pasar corriendo por mi lado, salió prácticamente disparada hacia el asilo donde trabajaba como enfermera.

Al dar las siete Garrett se encontraba puntual en frente de mi casa, subí a la parte trasera del lujoso auto negro y lo salude con una sonrisa, se extraño claramente de sólo verme a mí pero aún así correspondió mi sonrisa, en esta ocasión preste más atención al camino tratando de memorizarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión blanca sentía como mis piernas temblaban y no precisamente por el frio clima de Forks, pero baje valientemente del auto y al encontrarme en la puerta una Brit muy sonriente me recibió, me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual por supuesto devolví.

Cuando me soltó rápidamente busco a mis espaldas a una persona que yo bien sabia no encontraría y por eso frunció el seño.

-Dónde está tu mamá?- sonaba un poco molesta

-me pidió que la disculparan, llamaron de su trabajo y tuvo que ir, fue una emergencia y no podrá acompañarnos esta noche, estaba realmente apenada-

Entramos a la sala e inmediatamente su tía Alice llego a la habitación junto con su esposa Jasper, los acompañaban otras dos mujeres y un hombre.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello color caramelo y unos brillantes ojos topacio, su piel era muy pálida, la otra mujer era alta y totalmente impresionante, poseía un cabello rubio hasta la cintura, piel pálida y unos ojos tan azules como el mar. Britany me busco mi atención.

-Ann, ella es mi madre Rosalie Hale- me señalo a la hermosa rubia que me sonreía

-ellos son mis abuelos, Carlisle y Esme Hale, ya conoces a Jasper y a Alice- sonreí a todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala y continuo ahora presentándome

-familia ella es Anna, mi mejor amiga-

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos- su abuela se acerco y me dio un abrazo

-hola Anna, es un placer, por favor dime Esme- ahora veía que eso de abrazar a extraños venia de familia

-Brit nos ha hablado tanto de ti Anna, es un placer conocerte al fin- me dijo su abuelo sonriendo

-ella habla mucho de ustedes también señor Hale-

-dime Carlisle- asentí y después su madre se acerco a mí

-yo soy la mamá de Brit, dime Rose- apretó cariñosamente mi mano y me sonrío

-es para mí un placer conocer a la familia Hale- en seguida una voz muy conocida me corrigió

-de hecho no sólo es la familia Hale, también es la familia Cullen- al darme vuelta me encontré con el perfecto rostro de Edthon, bajaba las escaleras junto con un hombre muy parecido a él pero que me veía con unos ojos verdes muy desorbitados.

-no tenias por que bajar, te dije que no eras requerido esta noche y podías permanecer en tu mazmorra- una muy irritada Brit le contestaba a Edthon

-no podría hacerle semejante grosería a nuestra invitada, no de ninguna manera, además te recuerdo que yo también soy un Hale- me otorgo una sonrisa torcida pero después de pasar mi aturdimiento recordé, también era un Hale? Así que eran hermanos? Primos? Se parecían muchísimo eso nadie lo discutía pero que tipo de relación los ligaba exactamente. Encare a Brit y le pregunte abiertamente

-ustedes son hermanos?- debía saberlo

-por desgracia y créeme yo no lo pedí- Brit miraba molesta a Edthon

-pero sus apellidos son diferentes- eleve una octava mi voz

-sí, ese adefesio prefiere utilizar siempre su primer apellido y yo el segundo, mi nombre completo es Britany Cullen Hale y ese tarado se llama Edthon Cullen Hale-

-vaya no me lo imaginaba- eso fue lo único que podía decir, me volví para ver a Edthon quien me observaba pero me impresiono mucho como su padre casi se desmayaba encima de Alice quien se encontraba a su lado, podía escuchar como susurraba levemente "Bella", al decirlo un poco más alto Brit intercedió

-sí papá, ella es Annabella, Anna te presento a mi padre Edward Cullen- me presente con mi nombre completo igualmente

-yo soy Annabella Black, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor- cuando termine de presentarme me miraba de una manera que en verdad me asusto, sin embargo se recompuso y me saludo

-mucho gusto en conocerte Annabella- mi nombre lo había dicho de una manera muy extraña, casi con rencor pero gracias al cielo Kate llamo a todos a la mesa y nos dirigimos al comedor.

* * *

><p><em><span>no me aniquilen por favor, no me manden a la hoguera, ya sé que no meresco que me lean y no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero entiendanme, la escuela, mi horario, es casi imposible que la inspiración llegue a mí ultimamente y pues no he podido escribirles esto, espero les guste, comenten lo que quieran y denme sus opiniones las cuales seran muy bien recibidas, espero poder terminar pronto de escribir esta historia y publicarla, sera mi proposito de año nuevo el publicar todas mis historias y finalizarlas, un beso junto con una gran disculpa impresa, An<span>_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Desclaimer: Unos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, otro son míos al igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9<strong> _POV. Edward_

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor, ella se sentó en medio junto con mi hija y en frente de mi hijo.

Apenas podía creerlo, la mejor amiga de mi hija era hija del amor de mi vida.

Sabía que le odiaba, era mezquino e irracional pero no podía evitarlo, tanto a ella como al padre, Jacob Black, y cómo no iba a ser su hija? Tenía su nombre, sus ojos y el apellido de ese tipo.

La cena empezó y Alice comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos.

-Anna dime por qué no vino tu madre?- se me callo el alma a los pies al imaginarme el tener de frente a Bella de nuevo.

-Tuvo una emergencia de trabajo por eso no pudo venir, me pidió que les ofreciera disculpas de su parte- ella hablaba suave y tranquila, casi como si no quisiera ser escuchada, justo como Bella.

-Y a qué se dedica?- pregunto Esme, mi ex suegra, a quien sinceramente quería como a una madre.

-Pues estudió mercadotecnia y unos cuantos años estudio enfermería, así que ahora trabaja en el asilo ayudando a la señora Cope- Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber sobre la vida de Bella, Carlisle quien era como mi padre igualmente, pregunto algo que no me esperaba

-Y a qué se dedica tu padre?- ella bajo la mirada y contesto con la voz medio triste

-Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía catorce años- eso me dejo impactado, odiaba a Black por haber alejado a Bella de mí pero no le deseaba la muerte, digo en algún momento lo hice, pero fueron sólo segundos y la ira me cegaba

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpo Carlisle

-No se preocupe, está bien- le brindo una sonrisa que la hizo parecerse enormemente a Bella.

Sólo para confirmarlo le hice la pregunta que me quemaba la garganta

-Dime Bella- no pude evitar llamarla así- Cómo se llama tu madre? Brit nunca lo menciono-

-Es cierto- admitió sonrojándose- nunca se lo había dicho a Brit, Mi madre es Isabella Swan, mi abuelo era Charlie Swan- Lo sabía ella es hija de mi… de Bella

-Tu apellido es Swan?- pregunto mi hija bastante sorprendida

-Sí soy Annabella Black Swan, pero casi nunca uso mi segundo apellido, todos se enterarían de lo que hago- Eso revelo su carácter parecido a Bella, tímida, callada y no le gustaba que la atención estuviera sobre ella.

-Vaya, parece que no fuimos los únicos que se guardaron un secretito- Mi hijo Edthon, tan parecido a mí, sabía que estaba enamorado de esa chica, los ciclos sí se repetían.

Después de continuar la cena y de que mi Brit y Alice torturaran a Annabella para que asistiera al baile, Edthon se ofreció a ser su cita y sin remedio tuvo que aceptar, Alice estaba contenta pero algo la preocupaba y supuse que quería hablar conmigo.

Confirme mis suposiciones cuando me hizo una seña con los ojos, se disculpo para ir a ver algo sobre los vestidos, pidió que las chicas se quedaran en la mesa y que abriera mi despacho el cual yo siempre cerraba con llave, según ella quería hablar por teléfono allí.

Los dos caminamos en silencio hasta que estuvimos los suficientemente lejos para que nadie nos escuchara.

-Ella es hija de Bella, de mi amiga Bella, de tu Bella- sentencio

-Lo sé Alice, crees que no me di cuenta, tiene todos los modos de Bella y sus ojos…son idénticos, esos ojos los reconocería donde fuera- estaba eufórico, consternado y un poco nervioso todo al mismo tiempo

-Edward qué vamos a hacer, qué vas a hacer tú? No va a ser tan fácil que se vuelvan a encontrar, mira lo que paso hoy, pensé que mi plan era infalible- se escuchaba bastante frustrada

-Alice tú lo sabías- la acusé- cómo? Por qué no me lo dijiste?- estaba bastante molesto con ella, que digo molesto, estaba furioso con ese duende

-Claro que lo sabía tonto, tu hija la estuvo trayendo toda la semana a la casa y no te lo dije porque ya lo tenía todo planeado, Brit me dio una gran cuartada- casi me estaba gritando

En ese momento entro Rosalie, hacía ya muchos años que había entendido que la quería más como a una hermana, a veces se comportaba un poco hostil pero teníamos una buena relación, como hermanos claro.

-chicos bajen su tono, todos están en la sala y se llegan a escuchar algunos gritos-

-discúlpame con todos Rose, no me siento bien, necesito descansar- no sé que vio en mi que ella sólo asintió y se llevo casi arrastrando a una furiosa Alice.

Subí prácticamente arrastrándome a mi habitación, al entrar sólo puede quitarme las zapatos, el saco y la corbata que Alice había elegido para esa noche, me tire en la cama y sin poder evitarlo vinieron a mí los recuerdos de la última vez que vi a Bella.

-Flashback-

Era otro día como cualquier otro, ambos teníamos veinte años, llevábamos cerca de tres años saliendo y yo amaba a Bella más que a nada, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella me amaba de la misma manera, tocaron a la puerta y en ella había un sobre, hacía tiempo recibía ese tipo de cartas en donde me decían que mi Bella me engañaba, que no me amaba, en las notas siempre mencionaban a un tal Jacob Black, pero cada vez que le decía algo sobre el asunto a Bella se molestaba y decía siempre lo mismo, que era un estupidez, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, había una pequeña nota que decía "Es él" junto con una foto, en ella había un chico alto, de piel morena y fornido, quien abrazaba a Bella cariñosamente, lo había visto muchas veces con Bella y siempre que yo aparecía ella se ponía nerviosa y él se alejaba, no lo comprendía.

El chico me molestaba, por no decir que detestaba la manera en la que a mi Bella pero en ese momento lo creí comprender, todo era cierto, Bella me engañaba, ella no me amaba.

La había encarado, diciéndole que su jueguito había terminado, su rostro dolido, triste y a la vez furioso jamás lo olvidaría.

Alice siempre había dicho que el que Bella se hubiera ido había sido única y exclusivamente mi culpa, era cierto, habíamos dicho muchas cosas, ella en su desesperación me había dicho que no quería volver a verme y yo en toda mi estupidez le había dicho que se fuera de Forks si no quería volver a verme.

Nunca pensé que me haría caso, nunca lo hizo, pero ese día me encontré con una destrozada Alice en el piso de su habitación, apretando firmemente en su pecho una nota que Bella le había enviado de despedida, después de eso no la volví a ver, estaba destrozado pero un año después Ángela, una amiga de Bella, había llamado, se encontraba en Nueva York y ahí había encontrado a Bella, mi dicha no pudo haber sido más grande, estaba decidido a ir por ella y recuperarla pero Ángela termino con mi ilusión al decirme que Bella estaba casada ni más ni menos que con Jacob Black.

Desde ese momento odie mucho más a Jacob Black, mi odio contra ese tipo crecía cada día, después de enterarme que Bella estaba embarazada comencé a odiar a esa criatura que venía en camino, quien diría que años después me encontraría con aquella personita que tanto odiaba sin razón y que ella misma me daría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Bella, tantos años de esperarla, de no moverme de Forks esperando por Bella, al fin rendían frutos.

Con la esperanza de estar con Bella algún día me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola, hola, queridos y queridas, espero que les agrade este capítulo donde se sabe por qué Bella se fue de Froks, quiero que sepan que esta historia esté terminada pero no he podido terminar de subirla, espero poder actualizarla pronto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, nos estamos leyendo por aquí pronto, besos, An.<span>_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes ya saben cuales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y Anna, Brit, Edthon son míos_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.10<strong>_ POV. Bella_

Llegué exhausta del trabajo, eran cerca de las once de la noche, no esperaba ver a mi Anna en la cocina sirviéndome la cena.

-Hola cariño, gracias por la cena-

-No hay problema mamá, pensé que llegarías cansada- me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí

-tienes razón estoy agotada, cuéntame cómo te fue en la cena con tu amiga?- tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Muy bien, toda su familia es muy agradable, sus abuelos son encantadores y sus padres muy amables-

-Me hubiera gustado acompañarte y haberlos conocido, lamento que tuvieras que ir sola cielo-

-sí, bueno, tal vez no te hubiera gustado estar cerca de su tía, es una total fanática de las compras y la moda, supongo que serías tan alérgica a ella como yo- reí por aquella ocurrencia pero era cierto

-tienes razón- continué comiendo

-Puedes creer que me obligaran a ir al baile de bienvenida-

-quienes cielo?-

- Brit junto con su tía, Alice Cullen es definitivamente un desastre natural- aquel nombre me dejo helada, mi hija claramente había dicho Alice Cullen

-Alice Cullen?- debí haber escuchado mal

-Sí mamá, es la tía de Brit y de Edthon su hermano, bueno algo así porque es prima del padre de Brit-

Era ella, era su apellido y si eran primos, entonces Alice era tía de los hijos de… de Edward, eran sus hijos, eran Dos!, tenía hijos y seguro esposa, ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que ya no había oxigeno respirable a mi alrededor?

-mamá, ¿estás bien?, te ves muy pálida, ¿qué tienes?- la voz de mi hija me regreso un poco a la realidad

-Estoy bien cariño, estoy muy cansada eso es todo, deja los trastes tienes colegio mañana y ya es tarde después yo lavo todo, me voy a dormir, descansa linda- le dio un beso en la frente a mi niña, su rostro era una mezcla entre interrogante y preocupada pero no me dijo nada y pude irme a mi habitación.

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, sabía del riesgo que corría al regresar a Forks, sabía que podía volver a ver a Edward, esa era una gran posibilidad pero me quería convencer de que alguien como él no se quedaría en un lugar como Forks, sería muy duro volver a verlo pero nunca me imagine que lo encontraría casado y con hijos, eso lo hacía miles de veces peor, pero qué esperaba? Que lo encontrara solo y con los brazos abiertos diciendo que me amaba y que nunca lo había dejado de hacer?, que tontería.

No me pude contener y comencé a llorar como lo había hecho el día que me fui de Forks, llore por las viejas heridas que aun me dolían, por el nuevo dolor de saber que ahora Edward era algo lejano a mí, llore por no tener a mi padre ni a Jacob conmigo, llore por mí misma.

La semana paso rápido, al menos para mí había pasado como un rayo, sabía que eran los nervios, al día siguiente de haberme enterado de la vida de Edward había llamado a Emmett, mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano, lo había llamado para pedirle alojamiento, había decidido nuevamente huir de Forks, no sabía si los Cullen ya estaban enterados de que había vuelto y con mi hija, pero ya no importaba, me iría, me alejaría y alejaría a mi Anna de ellos.

Durante los días habían estado yendo Brit y su hermano Edthon a la casa, Edthon era muy parecido a Edward, Brit también se le parecía viéndola bien.

Brit estaba muy emocionada por el baile y estaba dispuesta a arrastras a mi hija con ella, aunque tal vez ni iba a ser necesario, Anna iría por su propia voluntad y todo gracias a Edthon, se veía una clara atracción entre ambos, se veía tan lindos, únicamente por esa razón había aplazado nuestra partida hasta después de del baile de bienvenida el viernes.

Era miércoles y ya tenía casi todo listo, mi ropa no era mucha y ya la tenía bien empacada, lista para que pudiéramos regresar a Nueva York, discretamente había estado empacado la ropa de Anna, no se lo había dicho pero el sábado se lo diría, estaba decidida y aunque sabía que le dolería, mi hija me acompañaría y el domingo partiríamos a Forks.

El plan estaba en marcha, mañana sería el Baile de mi hija, todo lo tenía bien planeado pero no contaba con lo que me diría Brit, ella llevaba el último vestido de Anna y fue cuando me soltó la bomba.

-Bella, como no pudiste ir a cenar la vez pasada a mi casa, a mi tía se le ocurrió que podrías ir con ella, con mi tío y mi papá a cenar mientras estamos en el baile, mi hermano vendrá con mi papá por ustedes y se verán con mis tíos en el baile, no es genial?- ella no me estaba preguntando, me estaba avisando de los planes que ya estaban hechos, tenía aquel mismo tono de autoridad de Alice, a mi hija se le puso una mirada de ilusión que pronto yo mataría, yo destruiría esa ilusión, tenía que reajustar todo, tenía que llamar.

-bien, mes disculpan, ustedes sigan en lo suyo chicas- salí apresuradamente hacía la cocina, ahí no me escucharían.

Marque el numero que me sabía de memoria y al segundo toque contestaron.

-Belly-Bells, qué sucede? Las espero con ansias- Emmett me contesto como era su costumbre con ese tono juguetón

-pues no tendrás que esperar más, tomo el primer vuelo disponible para Nueva York, mañana mismo estamos en tu casa-

-segura Bells? Por qué tanta prisa? Qué sucedió?- Emmett sabía sólo rasgos generales de la historia al igual que Anna.

-un cambio de planes, yo te aviso cuando aterricemos para que pases por nosotras, ok-

-seguro Belly, te veo- corte la llamada y marque nuevamente

No hubo problema en cambiar nuestro vuelo y por suerte encontré uno que partiría a las siete de la mañana, me daba el tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo todo, reserve el vuelo, estaba todo listo, lo único que faltaba era decírselo a mi Anna.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo, subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, quiero que me hagan saber lo que piensan en un review, por fa es la única paga que yo tengo y me animan mucho en verdad, nos estamos leyendo, besos, An.<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**_Desclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, excepto Anna, Brit y Edthon que son míos al igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.11<strong> _POV. Anna_

Cuando mi mamá subió a su habitación estaba muy rara, de hecho así había estado desde la noche de la cena en casa de Brit pero no le decía nada, si no me había contado qué le sucedía pronto lo haría.

Yo estaba muy emocionada pero no precisamente por el baile, sino porque sería mi primera cita con Edthon como su novia oficial, el había querido decírselo a todos incluso a mi madre pero yo lo detuve, no sabía cómo lo tomaría así que habíamos acordado que después del baile le diríamos a todos y me presentaría a su familia como su novia, eso me emocionaba y me angustiaba al mismo tiempo, me angustiaba porque no sabía si su familia me vería lo suficientemente buena para él y me emocionaba porque iba a ser increíble no tener que escondernos más para estar juntos, nuestro primer beso había sido demasiado lindo, había sido una experiencia que no me hubiera gustado pasar con nadie más que con Edthon.

Estaba despierta desde hace un rato pero no quería levantarme aun, pensaba en lo emocionada que estaba Brit cuando me mostro los vestidos, el mío era realmente hermoso pero me preguntaba si le gustaría a Edthon, había sido una tortura pasar de tienda en tienda probándome cada modelo pero trataba de poner mi mejor cara y no desilusionar mi mejor amiga.

Mi mamá entro hecha un torbellino a mi habitación, se dirigió a mi tocador y junto todo lo que estaba desordenado ahí para después dirigirse a mi armario y sacar una maleta donde estaba un poco de mi ropa, tal vez la mitad de toda ella, eso me hizo levantarme como resorte de mi cama.

-mamá, qué estás haciendo?- mi pregunta salió un poco histérica pero era por la confusión que todo eso me provocaba.

-Nos vamos de Forks, hay que darnos prisa el avión sale pronto y tenemos que viajar antes hasta Seattle, vamos hija no tenemos tiempo- no se le veía señal de parar a explicarme que estaba sucediendo pero tenía que saber.

-Mamá yo no me quiero ir! No podemos irnos!- le estaba gritando a mi madre cosa que nunca había hecho pero estaba demasiado desesperada

-te espero abajo- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar mi puerta, me cambie la pijama y me puse rápidamente mis tenis, baje corriendo y salí de la casa.

Afuera mi madre subía mi maleta a la cajuela, antes de cerrarla pude ver que había varias cajas, en la parte de atrás del coche estaba su maleta y otras cuantas cajas.

Se subió al auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto desde adentro.

-Annabella súbete, no tenemos tiempo para esto, discutiremos todo lo que quieras en el camino, ahora SUBETE!- estaba comenzando a llover pero me rehusé, y para demostrárselo cerré la puerta que mantenía abierta para mí.

No podía regresar a la casa pues mis llaves estaban dentro de mi bolso el cual estaba en el auto, tenía mis llaves, mis cosas, mi chamarra, mi mamá tenía todas las de ganar pero no me iba a mover hasta que volviera con todas nuestras cosas y me dijera que no nos marcharíamos.

Para mi desgracia comenzó a llover aun más fuerte y encendió el auto, las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, había perdido y resignada entre al auto.

Me alcanzo una camisa seca por la cual cambie la blusa que tenía empapada al igual que mis calcetines, me tendió mi chamarra y me paso una manta por los hombros, me coloque el cinturón de seguridad mientras el auto avanzaba hacia la carretera, me recosté en el asiento mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como me alejaba más y más de la vieja casa de mi abuelo y del lugar donde dejaba a mi mejor amiga, al chico de mis sueños, mi felicidad y mi corazón.

Me quede dormida durante el trayecto de Forks a Seattle, en el auto se me escaparon algunas lagrimas pero no me solté a llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción a mi madre de verme vulnerable.

Registramos todas las cosas que llevábamos y esperamos a que llamaran para nuestro vuelo, no hable con mi madre en ningún momento, varias veces la vi con intensiones de hablar pero al ver las lagrimas contenidas en mis ojos se apartaba.

El avión aterrizo alrededor de la una de la tarde en Nueva York, comencé a buscar un taxi pero no fue necesario, entre la gente y como si una luz roja lo señalara estaba mi tío Emmett, no era pariente de sangre pero era el mejor amigo de mi madre y nos quería como si fuéramos su familia.

Cuando ocurrió lo de mi padre me apoyo y me dio su cariño incondicional, estaba parado con su siempre sincera sonrisa, con un aire despreocupado y una mirada muy cálida, sin contenerme salí corriendo hacia él, me lance a sus brazos que me recibieron en un brazo estrangulador, me dejo sin aire lo que hizo mis sollozos apenas audibles.

-Ya pequeña, ya, todo está bien- me dijo al odio para tranquilizarme

Con sus grandes manos, limpio las lagrimas que se me habían escapado y me llevo prácticamente cargando hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su enorme Jeep.

Abrió la cajuela para que mi madre pudiera meter las maletas en ella, abrió la puerta trasera para que yo pudiera entrar y a mi mamá le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-bien chicas, hora de ir a casa, Thinky- Belly, gracias por traer a mi Annie- Bells de vuelta, ahora mis dos hermosas chicas están de nuevo en la gran manzana, listas para pura diversión desenfrenada?, están listas para toda las sorpresas del tío Emm?- dijo juguetonamente y sonriéndome, yo sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa, con mi tío seguramente podría soportar como mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

-Sólo espero poder aguantarte el paso tío oso- le dije en el mismo tono

-Ja! Ya veremos que tanto te bajo las pilas el verde del bosque, mi Annie- Bells, igualmente no creo que sea tan grave, ya sabes, nada que un poco del humo de la cuidad no arregle- dijo soltando unas gran risotada.

Empezamos el camino a su casa, el cual lo pase un poco más llevadero gracias a todas las bromas de mi tío Emmett, ya después vería como me las arreglaría con la tristeza de dejar Forks, lo siguiente que haría sería llamar a Brit, intentar explicarle las cosas y con mucho dolor, despedirme de ella y… de Edthon, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta con tan sólo pensar en su nombre y pensar que hoy sería nuestra primera cita, definitivamente todo puede cambiar en un momento y no precisamente para mejorar o para traer dicha y felicidad.

Mi tío me saco de mis tristes pensamientos con otra de sus tantas ocurrencias.

* * *

><p><em>Bien hola!, recibí varias alertas y reviews, que en serio me animaron mucho a actualizar pronto, debo aclararles que esta historia la tengo finalizada pero transcribir de mi libreta a la PC es medio engorroso, espero que les agrade este capítulo que a mi parecer es muy penoso, pero Emmett está para salvar el día, un Review? pequeño? es lo único que pido, no condicionare para publicar capítulo porque no lo creo justo, pero en verdad me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan sobre la historia, nos estamos leyendo, besos, An.<em>


	13. Chapter 12

**_Desclaimer: ya saben cuales son los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, Anna, Edthon y Brit son muy míos al igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.12<strong> _POV. Anna_

El camino lo hicimos en silencio, silencio entre mi mamá y yo pues mi tío oso no paraba de hacerme reír, por un lado estaba bien, no quería que me viera llorar y por otro lado, aunque había dormido durante el viaje, estaba cansada.

Llegamos al apartamento de mi tío, era grande, muy espacioso, tenía tres habitaciones, una sala que conectaba con el comedor, una cocina muy espaciosa, había dos baños, uno que estaba en la habitación de mi tío y otro al final del pasillo, todo se encontraba un poco desordenado, pero tenía un aire despreocupado y encantador, alegre justo como era mi tío Emmy.

Me acosté en el sillón de tres plazas que se encontraba en la sala y encendí la televisión, no planeaba desempacar, aunque adoraba a mi tío trataría de convencer a mi madre de regresar a Forks, pero aun no estaba lista para hablar con ella.

-Bueno Thinky- Belly no te voy a hacer cocinar, así que Annie-Bells, qué se te antoja para comer? Ya he acomodado tus maletas y las de tu madre en sus habitaciones-

-Gracias tío oso, bueno ya sabes lo que me gusta- le dije sonriendo

-De acuerdo, espagueti con queso en seguida, chicas quédense y yo lo traeré, hay un restauran italiano increíble cerca de aquí de acuerdo- se lo dijo a mi madre, seguramente insinuándole que hablara conmigo ahora o nunca.

Me quede viendo la televisión aunque en realidad no prestaba ninguna atención a ella, sólo esperaba que mi madre soltara la bomba. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón y comenzó a hablar

-Cielo, sé que estas triste, molesta y confundida por esto, pero debes entender que es lo mejor-

-Mamá dime qué debo entender? Me sacas de mi casa casi a la fuerza y me llevas lejos de todos los que me parecían y aprecio sin ninguna explicación, ¿cómo quieres que entienda eso?-

Mi voz empezaba a estar fuera de tono así que me calle e intente calmarme

-Linda, eso es muy difícil de explicar, lo hare, te diré toda la verdad, pero será a su tiempo, sé que de verdad te encariñaste con ellos pero entiende, lo mejor es no volver verlos, pronto te olvidaras de ellos- "_te olvidaras de ellos"_ esas cuatro palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza

-Espera mamá, estás diciendo que no voy a volver a verlos, jamás?-

-Lo mejor es que dejes de tener contacto con ellos, para que te sea más fácil olvidarlos- otra vez "_olvidarlos"_

-entonces no voy a poder ni siquiera llamar a Brit?- su silencio me lo confirmo, no iba a poder llamarla ni para despedirme

-Mamá no puedes hacerme esto! No puedes alejarme de ellos así como así, tengo que llamarlos tan siquiera mamá! Que sepan dónde estoy!- las lagrimas se aparecieron y no iba a poder detenerlas aunque quisiera

-no hija, no pueden saber dónde estamos, no debes decirles, te prohíbo que lo hagas, esto lo hago para alejarnos de ellos, sé que es confuso y te lo explicare, más adelante, con calma, cielo sólo debes prometerme que no les dirás, no los llamaras y que te olvidaras de todos y cada uno de los Cullen-

-no, no lo hare, no puedo, no me pidas eso- estaba ya hecha un mar de lagrimas

-tienes que hacerlo Annabella, prométemelo-

Me tenía bien sujeta de los hombros, como pude me aclare la vista y vi a mi madre a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba desesperación, angustia, sufrimiento, todo junto, me estaba pidiendo ayuda y compresión, baje la mirada a mis manos para no ver el rostro de mi madre, ese rostro hermoso que demostraba como mi mamá podría estar al borde del abismo.

Me limite a asentir ante su petición, a duras penas pude decirle entre sollozos un escueto "te lo prometo" relajo sus manos y me abrazo pues sabia cuanto me costaba esto, mi corazón se sentía fatal, pero aun así me sentí segura entre los brazos de mi madre, eso sin embargo me hizo derramar más lagrimas.

Seguí llorando alrededor de media hora con la misma intensidad hasta quedarme dormida en los brazos de mi madre, que en ningún momento soltó su abrazo.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en mi habitación, seguramente mi tío me había llevado hasta allí, revise el reloj del buro y marcaban las 5:30, sobre el mismo buro había una charola con un plato de pasta y un pequeño pastel, me levante y vi mi ropa arreglada en el armario, tome lo primero que encontré y me dirigí al baño, tome una relajante ducha y regresa a mi habitación ya cambiada, me termine la pasta y salí de mi habitación hacia la sala, ahí no encontré a nadie así que me dirigí a la cocina, me encontré a mi tío quien hablaba con mi madre en la barra del desayunador.<p>

-Cuando piensas decirle la razón de que este aquí?- le pregunto Emmett a mi mamá

-No lo sé Emmett, no creo que sea lo más conveniente ahora, mírala como esta, me da miedo que lo vaya a tomar igual de mal o peor, sería demasiado para ella- a que se refería con demasiado?

-Está bien, pero debes decirle Belly- Bells- le decía mi tío

-Y lo hare oso, pero todo a su tiempo- en ese momento sonó mi teléfono y por el tono especial reconocí que era una llamada de Brit.

-Quien es ahora?- pregunto mi tío

-Es ella- le dijo con un suspiro mi mamá

-es increíble su insistencia, cada media hora, si no es el chico es la chica, se lo dirás a Annie?- di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre

-No sería conveniente, podría decirle por un descuido dónde estamos y sabes que vendrían a buscarnos- replico mi mamá

-tienes razón, pero en algún momento tendrá que contestarles, no creo que se rindan tan fácil- aseguro mi tío oso

-eso temo Emm, eso me temo- así que Brit y Edthon habían estado llamando, me dio un poco de coraje el que no me lo dijeran, pero recordé lo que le había prometido a mi mamá.

Me fui lo más callada que pude mi habitación para intentar calmarme, me estaba destrozando por dentro, me dolía tanto el no poder volver a ver a Edthon, sus ojos dorados, su piel como la nieve, sus labios cálidos, iba a ser un gran reto el no volver a verlo nunca más, sólo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que lo vi pero ya me sentía vacía y desolada, tal vez sería porque no volvería a verlo jamás, ese pensamiento me hizo soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, escuche a mi mamá salir de la cocina y me fui rápidamente al baño, me lave la cara y respire profundo para poder calmarme, salí lentamente del baño y me encontré con mi madre saliendo de mi habitación.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos cielo, tu tío nos espera en la puerta-

-en la puerta?- me di cuenta que llevaba mi bolso de mano y mi chamarra en su brazo, el que contesto mi pregunta fue mi tío

-El tío Emm te llevará a ti y a Belly a recorrer todo el central park- me dijo muy animadamente. Al ver mi rostro hizo un puchero que me hizo sonreír

-está bien, sólo si me llevas de caballito y te subes a un árbol como hombre mono- en eso me tomo en sus brazos y me subió a su espalda, así nos fuimos a su auto con mi madre siguiéndonos con una gran sonrisa, ella subió a la parte del copiloto y yo en la parte trasera del Jeep.

Entre risas y bromas partimos hacia el Central Park.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola! esta historia está gustando pero algunos no han dejado review y no sé qué piensan a cerca de la historia, los que han dejado su comentario muchas gracias, me animan a continuar, las actualizaciones seguirán diarias si tengo la posibilidad, espero les agrade, miles de besos, nos leemos, An.<span>_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Desclaimer: bien los personajes que todos conocemos son de Stephanie Meyer hoy y siempre, pero Brit, Anna y Edthon son míos al igual que la historia**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.13<strong> _POV. Anna_

Paramos el gran Jeep plateado de mi tío y todos bajamos, era un día hermoso en la gran manzana, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el sol, en Nueva York el día podía volverse nublado y llover a cantaros pero el sol no faltaba.

Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que mi tío oso decidió ir por una cesta en donde había comida, agua, dulces y un balón de futbol americano, en los veranos cuando nos juntábamos todos, mis padres, mis abuelos y mi tío jugábamos horas y horas, se fue corriendo y regreso igualmente en menos de cinco minutos.

Mientras mi mamá buscaba un lugar en el parque para que pudiera descansar, aproveche para revisar mi teléfono celular, ya no había estado sonando busque rápidamente en mi bolso pero no estaba, caí en la cuenta de que seguramente mi madre lo había dejado en el departamento, por "seguridad", con un suspiro de desconsuelo me dirigí hacia donde mi mamá y mi tío colocaban una manta donde mi madre se recostó.

-vamos a ver capuchina si recuerdas cómo tomar un buen balón- me reí ante el apodo que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo, según mi tío decirme que mi piel era de un color café con leche no estaba bien, era mejor un color capuchino, de ahí que me llamara capuchina.

-no me subestimes tío oso-

-de seguro la torpeza de tu madre ya te invadió-

-Emmett!- le grito mi madre, si algo le molestaba sobre manera era que me dijeran torpe, y aunque era la pura verdad no le gustaba admitirlo ni que nadie lo dijera.

Mi mamá la seguía gritando mientras yo me partía de la risa.

Después de que mi tío tamaño ropero me quitara el balón unas 10 veces mi mamá decidió ayudarme, aunque en realidad no sirvió de mucho, pero por lo menos pudimos hacerle montón entre las dos, por unos aproximadamente 10 segundos hasta que nos levanto a las dos con sus grandes brazos, sinceramente me lo estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Como a las siete de las seis de la tarde nos sentamos a comer algunas frutas y dulces, bueno mi tío se comió casi todo, fue un día de campo muy lindo.

Levantamos todo y cuando estaba ya guardado en el Jeep comenzamos a caminar por todo el parque, yo iba jugando con el ropero andante que era mi tío mientras mi madre nos veía divertida, de seguro parecíamos dos niños de 5 años y mucho más cuando nos compramos unos helados y empezamos a mancharnos la cara con ellos.

A mitad del parque nos detuvimos en una de las bancas a descansar, mi mamá contesto una llamada de mi abuela Renee quien no esa mañana se había enterado que estábamos en Nueva York, mi tío quiso comprar algunos dulces, admire lo bello que se había vuelto el parque cuando divise a unas niñas, tal vez dos años mayores que yo, iban platicando animadamente, una mucho más animada que la otra, esa misma que se veía muy parlanchina tenía el cabello negro aunque corto, piel pálida y ojos azules, no pude evitar pensar en Brit, la iba a extrañar mucho, una traicionera lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro, unas grandes manos la limpiaron, me voltee para ver a la persona a la cara aunque no lo necesitaba, sabía perfectamente quien era, al enfocar bien mi vista me encontré con la mirada dulce de mi tío y ahora en verdad comencé a llorar, en seguida me abrazo y recargue mi cabeza en su fornido pecho.

-tranquila capuchina, no debes llorar, sabes que eso hará sentir más culpable a Thinker- Bells- hice una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el apodo de mi madre, como pude pare de llorar y me limpie el rostro.

-perdón por arruinar tu camisa- estaba bastante mojada a causa de mis lágrimas

-no te preocupes, me diste un buen pretexto para hacer esto- me tomo de la mano fuertemente y de un jalón me levanto de la banca y me arrastro hasta un lugar en el parque, al darme cuenta de su destino comencé a correr también.

Llegamos a donde unos aspersores habían comenzado a tirar agua y empezamos a mojarnos, nos tiramos al pasto, jugamos con el agua, en menos de cinco minutos estábamos completamente empapados, me partía de la risa al ver como mi tío imitaba estar dándose una ducha debajo del chorro de los aspersores, mi mamá no se había dado cuenta de nuestra travesura hasta que nos vio totalmente mojados corriendo hacia ella.

-pero qué es esto?, están todos mojados!, Emmett en qué estabas pensando?-

-Vamos hermanita no seas aguafiestas, ya sé lo que necesitas, quieres un abrazo de tu querido Emmy-

-Emmett no te atrevas-

-vamos Thinker-Bells tu hermanito te dará un gran abrazo de oso-

-Emmett, no!- abrazo a mi mamá y casi la asfixio, quedo obviamente toda mojada.

-Emmett, me mojaste toda, será mejor que corras o veras-

Salieron volando, mi mamá se cayó y mi tío aprovecho para mojarla más. Cuando por fin se cansaron decidieron mejor regresar a la casa para no resfriarnos. Ya en el Jeep mi tío saco tres mantas y unas toallas.

-Tengan chicas, no lo tenía planeado pero siempre hay que ser prevenido, séquense y tápense con las mantas- En ese momento lo note, muchos creían que por el cómo se comportaba mi tío era un irresponsable, pero esa no era la verdad, Emmett era un hombre muy responsable y sobre protector con quien quería, a nosotras nos cuidaba mucho y nos protegía, en ciertas ocasiones no era así con su trabajo o su conducta sin embargo, siempre se tomaba en serio el cuidarnos y con eso me bastaba para quererlo y respetarlo.

Además si él no fuera así no me ayudaría tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos, mi tío era bueno, el mejor de todos, sin duda mi madre había elegido al mejor tío para mí de todos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno la historia ha estado gustando lo cual es muy bueno pero vamos! esta historia se vería más bonita con más reviews no creen? Claro que sí! ayudenme con eso por favor! gracias a los que dejaron revies, sus alertas, favoritos y mp, me animan y pues aquí esta la actualización, espero les agrade, faltan uno o dos capítulos más para que vuelvan los Cullen, por lo mientras seguiremos con Anna, Bella y nuestro querido Emmett, nos estamos leyendo, besos, An.<em>


	15. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Anna, Brit y Edthon son míos al igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14<strong>_ POV. Anna_

Mi tío ropero nos llevo a un bonito restaurante para poder cenar, era un tanto elegante pero tenía un aire causal que lo hacía mucho más ligero, además había música en vivo lo cual ayudaba a sentirse mucho más a gusto.

Nos dieron una mesa para tres y empezaron a tocar una canción lenta muy bonita aunque no sabía cuál era su nombre.

No pude evitar imaginarme en el baile tomada de la mano de Edthon, una lágrima se me desbordo sin que me diera cuenta pues aquello jamás sería real.

Al ver que pronto no podría contener mis lágrimas, mi tío me dio la mano para bailar, agradecí el gesto, por lo menos así no me soltaría a llorar como bebé.

Me abrazo fuerte y yo me recargue en su gran pecho.

-No me gusta verte así capuchina- en sus ojos pude ver preocupación por mí

-Es que me duele mucho- le dije medio sollozando al escuchar eso apretó más su abrazo

-Siento que no es sólo porque eran buenos contigo- mi tío me conocía bien así que me esperaba que se diera cuenta

-Ella era mi mejor amiga y él… él era a quien yo más quería, lo amaba tío-

-Es tu novio?- pregunto sorprendido mi tío ropero

-Bueno…supongo que en este momento ya no lo es- Abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, pero después sólo vi comprensión en su mirada

-lo lamento en verdad pequeña, pero entiendes que ella sólo lo hace por tu bien?-

-Eso lo sé tío, pero no que mal puede tener el que yo estuviera cerca de esa familia-

-Bueno capuchina, creo que eso sólo ella te lo puede decir, pues yo tampoco sé mucho-

-Eso creo tío-

-sólo te pido que le des tiempo, ya verás que todo pasara, a ella tampoco le gusta verte triste-

De eso no tenía ni la menor duda, lo que a mí me dolía también le dolía a mi madre y sabia que si era ella quien me causaba dolor, eso la mataba.

-lo voy a superar tío oso, soy fuerte- aunque en ese momento me sintiera la criatura más débil y desdichada, tenía que ser fuerte, por mi madre, por mi tío oso, por mí.

"_Papá donde quiera que este ayúdame con esto" _ le rece a mi padre.

-Así se habla sobrinita, yo te ayudare y para levantarte el ánimo adivina qué?-

-Qué?-

-Termine con Heidi- me dijo sonriendo orgulloso

Heidi había sido la última novia de mi tío que había conocido y era de lo peor.

-Eso es genial tío, era una bruja, me alegro que hayas terminado con ella- le dije sonriente

-Lo sé, toda una bruja- me dijo juguetonamente

Reímos fuertemente, al terminar la canción volvimos a sentarnos, tome la mano de mi mamá y la apreté esperando que entendiera mi reciente resolución, me sonrió con entendimiento y me beso en la frente, continuamos con una cena muy animada y regresamos al departamento alrededor de las 10 de la noche.

_POV. Bella_

Cuando llegamos al departamento Emmett y mi hija se fueron inmediatamente a descansar, mi Anna se veía mucho mejor y eso me alegraba, verla triste me partía el corazón.

Revisé mi celular para ver qué hora era, 10:30 y tenía cinco mensajes de voz. Revise el primero, era de Britany.

-"_hola Bella, está todo bien? Anna no contesta su celular, le dirías por favor que me llame? Te lo agradecería mucho- _

Los otros dos decían algo parecido, los últimos dos eran de un muy preocupado Edthon.

-"_Hola Bella, es Edthon, por favor dile a Anna que me llame antes del baile para saber que está bien por favor, nos vemos"- _el segundo me preguntaba donde estábamos pues no nos habían encontrado en la casa.

Los borre todos al terminar de escucharlos.

Encendí el teléfono de mi hija para encontrar 26 mensajes de voz, la mitad era de Britany y la otra mitad era de Edthon.

Los primero de Brit siempre decían lo mismo, cosas como: "_Anna llámame por favor, estoy preocupada por ti" _o "_Llámame antes del baile Anna por favor"_ algo así

Los de Edthon eran algo como: _"Bella por favor llámame" "Bells por favor contesta, estamos todos preocupados" "Annabella por lo que más quieras contesta" "Bella, Brit está muy preocupada, yo igual" "Bells por favor contesta"_

Me sorprendió mucho que Edthon sólo llamara Bella a mi hija, nadie la llamaba de esa manera, pero lo que sin duda más me sorprendió fue la preocupación y el cariño con que la llamaban y preguntaban por ella, igualmente por el momento no le diría nada a mi hija, la alteraría demasiado, sobre todo porque hoy era su baile, su primer baile y no quería que se entristeciera más de lo que ya había estado.

Ella había venido conmigo y no me había defraudado, así que yo no lo haría, no le causaría más dolor, sólo pedía por el bien de mi niña que pudiera olvidarse completamente de los Culle, ellos había puesto mi vida de cabeza pero no les permitiría que hicieran lo mismo con la vida de mi hija.

* * *

><p><em>Bien un capítulo más de esta historia hermosa, falta uno más hasta que vuelvan a tener cosas en las que pensar Anna y Bella, el próximo sera otro capítulo en el que veremos como se van adaptando más y más de nuevo a la gran manzana, espero que les siga agradando la historia, dirán que soy muy insegura pero es que con tan poquitos reviews me hacen pensar que no les está gustando, debo agradecer a los que dejan review, favoritos, alertas, son increibles, pero me animarian más si aquellos lectores fantasma se manifestaran! nos estamos leyendo, besos, An.<em>


	16. Chapter 15

**_Desclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Anna, Brit y Edthon son míos al igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.15<strong>_ POV. Bella_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que mi hija y yo regresamos a Nueva York y tenía cerca de un mes desde que le había contado a Emmett y a Anna toda la verdad, Emmett lo había tomado como sólo él podía, con una sonrisa y bromas respecto a eso, Anna fue más dura pero lo entendió, comprendió mis miedos y las razones por las que tome cada decisión aunque no le pareció mucho que huyéramos, alegando que había sido cobarde, aún así lo acepto y me apoyo, las cosas entre las dos iban mejorando.

Después de dos semanas ella había vuelto a su antigua escuela, incluso había tratado de devolverles su celular el cual rechazo diciendo que para que fuera más fácil dejar todo lo sucedido atrás sería cortara con todos ellos cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Yo volví a mi antiguo trabajo y mi jefa Tanya me acepto gustosa

-Bella me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto- me había dicho- te necesitábamos tanto-

-Gracias Tanya, la verdad yo también necesito el trabajo-

-Ya sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras-

Con eso había arreglado el problema de que Emmett no estuviera manteniendo

-Belly- Bells ya sabes que no tengo problema en cuidar de mi hermanita y de mi sobrina- llevaba alegando lo mismo y la discusión de hace dos horas no terminaba

-eso ya lo sé Emmett, pero sabes que no me gusta y en cuanto pueda buscaré un departamento para Anna y para mí-

-no eso sí que no, Bellas lo dices como si fueran un estorbo aquí y no es así, así que ni tú ni mi sobrina se mueven de aquí-

No pude hacer que cambiara de opinión en ese asunto, así que Anna y yo seguíamos viviendo en su casa.

Por el momento las cosas estaban tranquilas pero seguía soñando con Edward, Alice, Britany y con Edthon, el mismo sueño de antes eso me inquietaba pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Thinker- Bells llegamos!-

-Mamá estás en casa?-

-Aquí estoy cielo- abrace a mi niña, bese sus mejillas y su frente

-Y para mí no hay abrazo?- pregunto Emmett con un puchero

-Lo siento grandulón, claro que sí, ven aquí- se acerco a mí y nos abrazo a las dos, nos levanto y cuando nos bajo me sentía mareada, tuve que trastabillar para no caer y eso le dio mucha gracia a Emmett.

Él se reía a carcajada suelta mientras que mi hija disimulaba, sólo atine a darle un golpe a Emmett en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dejara de reírse.

Anna no aguanto más y se soltó a reír.

Emmett la vio con el ceño fruncido y sonrisa maléfica, en eso empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Anna, yo sólo me reía de lo divertida que era la escena.

Cenamos juntos, después cuando ya Emmett y Anna estaban dormidos revise mi correo electrónico, vi un correo de mi madre diciendo que quería que Anna pasara el verano con ella en california, otro era de una amiga, Ángela, era un invitación para su boda la cual sería este mismo verano, me pedía o prácticamente rogaba que asistiera y que fuera su dama de honor, el problema era, que la boda iba a ser ni más ni menos que en Forks.

No sabía qué hacer pero no se los ocultaría ni a Emmett ni mucho menos a mi Anna, teníamos que decidir juntos qué hacer, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que se iba a hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Ok sé que es muy cortito pero es sólo un preludio de lo que les llegará ahora a Anna y Bella, entre mañana y pasado saco el proximo que será más largo lo prometo, gracias en serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son increibles, lo amo! nos estamos leyendo, besos, An.<em>


	17. Chapter 16

**_Desclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, algunos como ya saben son míos, la historia es mía igualmente_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.16<strong>_ POV. Anna_

Hoy era mi último día de mi primer año de preparatoria, el resto del año no se podía comparar al principio de este, aún no podía olvidar a Edthon ni a Brit pero había aprendido a disimular mi tristeza en frente de mi mamá y de mi tío Emmett.

Hace varios meses habíamos quedado de acuerdo sobre qué haríamos en el verano, recuerdo el día que mi mamá nos dijo sobre la boda de su amiga.

-Flashback-

_-Anna, Oso, recibí una invitación hace unos días, a decir verdad dos invitaciones, una de tu abuela cariño que quiere que pasemos el verano con ella en california y la otra es de una amiga mía que quiere que estemos en su boda, además quiere que sea su dama de honor-_

_-Mamá eso es genial, estaba preocupada sobre qué hacer el verano, pero te veo preocupada, hay algún problema?-_

_-Claro que no hay ningún problema capuchina! Dime qué problema podría haber?- había dicho mi tío con burla_

_-De hecho oso, sí hay un problema- dijo mi madre_

_-Cuál es ma?-_

_-Anna, la boda de mi amiga Ángela, es en Forks- eso me dejo helada de pies a cabeza_

_-Se los tenía que decir para que pudiéramos decidir juntos-_

_Yo sabía bien qué teníamos que hacer, yo no podía poner un solo pie en Forks de nuevo, seguro mi mamá pensaba eso también._

_Pero ella no podía ir sola, podía ver a Edward, desde que me había enterado de toda la historia de mi madre con él no podía ni culparla ni juzgarla, mucho menos obligarla a ir a Forks de nuevo y ahora sin mí._

_-Hija sé qué estás pensando, yo creo lo mismo, de ninguna manera volverás a Forks, pero no sé si pueda ir yo sola…-_

_-Y claro que no iras sola! Qué no estoy yo para acompañarte Belly- Bells?- le replico mi tío oso_

_-Emmett, tú iras con Anna a California…-_

_-No mamá, mi tío oso tiene razón, yo ya estoy grande como para poder viajar sola y quien mejor que él para acompañarte-_

_-Anna no lo sé…-_

_-Anda Thinker-Bells, sí?- mi tío puso un tierno puchero y me hizo una señal para que lo imitara, así que puse mi mejor cara de cachorro_

_-De acuerdo pero acompañaremos a Anna al aeropuerto y tienes que tener mucho cuidado Annabella-_

_Mi tío oso feliz de su victoria me cargo e hizo que girara en el aire, celebrando juntos._

-Fin flashback-

Había pasado ya tanto desde aquella conversación y ahora ya subíamos las maletas al Jeep de mi tío Emmy, pronto partiríamos rumbo al aeropuerto, a diferencia de mi mamá que llevaba un lindo vestido color hueso a la rodilla y mi tío con un traje muy elegante, yo iba vestida con un short y una camisa ligera.

Yo partiría hacía California donde me esperaba mi abuela Renee y mi mamá junto con mi tío partirían hacia Forks, sentía el nerviosismo de mi madre pero le volví a repetir lo que le venía diciendo desde hace tiempo.

-Mamá tranquila, todo saldrá bien, es posible que lo veas, pero sólo serán unas horas de fiesta y al día siguiente estarás en vuelo rumbo a California y estarás conmigo y con la abuela de nuevo, además todo el tiempo estarás con mi tío oso-

-Ahora siento que yo soy la niña y tú la adulta, mi pequeña madura- me sonroje ante el comentario de mi madre y sólo me subí al Jeep para irnos al aeropuerto.

-bien hermosas, listas para este viaje?-

-por supuesto tío oso, ya quiero ver a mi abuela!-

-Bien Annie- Belly y recuerda no seguir todos los consejos de tu mamá, la idea es que te diviertas-

-Emmett!- y mi mamá le dio un golpe el cabeza por eso, me la pase riendo todo el camino hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago de sólo pensar que en este momento podría estar regresando al lugar donde encontré mi primer amor, pero no, yo le había prometido algo a mi madre y lo cumpliría, si regresaba era posible que no quisiera volver a Nueva York.

-Vamos cielo- me llamo mi mamá, yo solo asentí y tome su mano.

Ella me llevaba abrazada por los hombros mientras mi tío llevaba nuestras tres maletas.

Realizamos el chequeo del equipaje y boletos, comimos algunas cosas en una de las tantas cafeterías del lugar, hora y media después anunciaban mi vuelo.

Mi mamá acomodaba unas cuantas cosas en mi equipaje de mano.

-Ven aquí capuchina- mi tío oso me abrazo fuerte hasta que ya no pude respirar- te prometo que ni tiempo tendrás de extrañarme-

-Ya lo creo tío-

-Bien hija tienes que subir- mi mamá me tendió los brazos, la abrace fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente-sólo serán dos días, sólo dos días- se repetía más para ella que para mí.

La solté y fui a abordar mi avión, entregue mi boleto y voltee para despedir con la mano a mi mamá y a mi tío, encontré mi lugar y me dispuse a guardar la pequeña maleta pero esta no entraba, mi limitada fuerza no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto unas manos con mucha más fuerza que las mías me ayudaron a que por fin entrara la maleta, gire para ver quién me había ayudado y me encontré con un par de ojos grises que me miraban fijamente, mire el rostro completo de aquel chico y vi una picara sonrisa en él.

-Hola- su voz era segura y coqueta

-Ho-Hola- genial, ahora se me ocurría tartamudear, él rió por lo bajo y me respondió

-Creo que compartiremos lugares, tengo el 146- yo tenía el 147

-Creo que así es- dije un poco menos nerviosa

-soy Aitor-

-Annabella- le tendí la mano y él la tomo muy seguro

-Un gusto…Ella, puedo llamarte así?-

-Seguro-

-Entonces es un gusto ser tu compañero de asiento Ella-

-lo mismo digo Aitor-

En ese momento no soltó mi mano para nada, era extraño ya que no sentía ninguna clase de incomodidad ante aquello.

Aunque Aitor era guapo, muy guapo, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos grises, y bajo su chaqueta de cuero se podía adivinar unos bien formados músculos aunque no exagerados, además de todo eso era muy agradable, sin embargo había algo o más bien alguien que no me permitía disfrutar del todo de la compañía de Aitor.

Ese alguien era Edthon, aunque lo quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en él, a pesar del largo tiempo que tenía sin verlo ni saber de él, su recuerdo, su mirada, su sonrisa, todo seguía presente en mi memoria, y en mi corazón continuaba latente el gran amor que sentía por él.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo! quería subir este capítulo desde el domingo pero no me dejaba FF, sin embargo aquí está ya! ojalá les guste! qué opinan de la decisión que tomaron? no fue la mejor pero ya verán! en el próximo ya será la boda! y pasarán muchas cosas en la gran Boda de seguro, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, me animan mucho, recientemente me enteré de que esta historia se encuentra publicada en un blog y eso me hace muy feliz, obviamente se reconocen mis derechos como autora, estoy muy agradecida de que hayan tenido en cuenta mi historia y que les haya gustado para publicarlo en dicho blog, bien nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos, lo mejor para su semana, An.<span>_


	18. Chapter 17

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Anna, Brit, Edthon y Aitor son míos igual que la historia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.17<strong> _POV. Bella_

Media hora después de que Anna subió a su avión dieron el aviso del nuestro, para este punto estaba más nerviosa que antes.

-Cálmate Belly- Bells, todo saldrá bien, estás con tu hermanito Emmy- me sonrió como sólo él podía y le agradecí de verdad

-Gracias grandulón, de verdad me eres de gran ayuda-

-hey, para qué están los hermanos-

Abordamos nuestro avión y tan pronto como encontramos nuestros asientos caí rendida, había estado tan nerviosa los últimos días que apenas si había conseguido dormir algo.

Me pase todo el vuelo a Seattle dormida, cuando aterrizamos, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia Forks, pero en lugar de ir hacia mi antigua casa nos dirigimos al único hotel del lugar donde ya teníamos reservaciones y podíamos instalarnos de inmediato.

Habíamos acordado que para evitar incidentes y que nuestra estancia en Forks fuera lo más breve posible no regresaríamos a mi casa.

Hace varios meses Ángela me había enviado mi vestido para la ceremonia, era muy hermoso, también había enviado la invitación junto con dos pases para la recepción, así que con mayor razón Anna no vendría con nosotros.

Faltaba media hora para la ceremonia así que baje a buscar a Emmett para irnos hacia el jardín donde sería la boda.

Lo encontré en la puerta del ascensor cuando baje a la recepción.

-Thinker- Bells iba a subir a buscarte, el taxi nos espera para llevarnos al jardín ya-

-Gracias oso, bien vámonos-

El taxi nos llevo por las calles de Forks hasta que llegamos a la entrada del jardín, al entrar uno se quedaba impactado, el jardín parecía sacado de un cuento, todo en perfecta armonía, todo tenía una aire de romanticismo, en una palabra, encantador.

Ya habían varios invitados aunque todos muy dispersos por el lugar, Emmett se había ido quien sabe a dónde y me encontraba sola, me senté en una de las bacas de enfrente donde había visto a otra dama de honor que ya no estaba, cinco minutos después todos estaban tomando sus lugares, incluso Emmett apareció y se sentó un lugar detrás de mí.

-oso dónde estabas?-

-shh, después te cuento Belly- Bells, ya viene la novia- escuche que la marcha nupcial empezaba y no le pregunte más.

Al ver a Ángela no pude evitar recordar el día de mi boda, no había sido nada parecido a esto, pero reconocía ese brillo especial en los ojos de mi amiga al ver a su novio, Ben Cheney si recordaba bien, quien la esperaba junto al padre que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas.

Emmett apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo y yo muy agradecida tome su mano.

Cuando Ángela tomo por fin la mano de su novio pude notar todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ellos tenían suerte de poder estar con la persona que amaban, algunos, como yo no teníamos esa dicha.

La ceremonia continuo y no pude contener mis lagrimas cuando al fin los novios se besaron, bueno es bien dicho en las bodas todos lloran, varios se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja cuando la ceremonia termino, yo también aproveche para saludar y felicitar a mi amiga, Emmett tomo mi mano y nos acercamos juntos.

Al llegar Ángela me abrazo y feliz correspondí su abrazo

-muchas felicidades Ang, de verdad te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo- soltó su abrazo y me vio a los ojos

-gracias Bella, y gracias por haber venido, pero dónde está tu hija?- Ángela sabia de Jacob y de Annabella pero no de Emmett

-Ang, quiero presentarte a Emmett, Emmett ella es mi amiga Ang-

-mucho gusto Ang, muchas felicidades-

-muchas gracias, es un gusto conocerte, Bella jamás comento que tuviera novio-

Me quede en shock cuando Ángela dijo eso, Emmett empezó a reírse a todo pulmón.

-No, no, no Ang, Emmett y yo no somos más que buenos amigos, se diría que somos como hermanos-

-Esa sí fue una buena broma! Creer que Bells y yo somos novios- Emmett no paraba de reírse

-Bueno Ang te veremos en un rato más, vámonos grandote- jale a Emmett del brazo y me despedí con la mano de Ang, seguimos por un sendero hasta la recepción donde entregamos los dos pases y nos ubicaron en una mesa cercana a la de los novios donde se encontraban diez lugares más, me preguntaba por qué estábamos en una mesa tan grande, poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de más y más gente, de un momento a otro unas personas se acercaron a nuestra mesa, jamás en vida las había visto, lo sabía porque gente tan bella como ellos nunca los hubiera podido olvidar, eran dos hombres rubios, ojos azules, uno de ellos venía abrazando a una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo, supuse que era su esposa, el otro hombre venía con dos niños, uno en cada mano, ambos eran rubios, un niño y una niña, muy hermosos, también había una mujer impresionante, cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, toda una familia de portada.

Me voltee hacia Emmett que veía con ojos de ternura a la hermosa rubia, no pregunte nada, era de seguro que ella ya tenía en el bolsillo al grandulón de mi amigo, se acercaron todos y se sentaron en la mesa donde estábamos nosotros.

La mujer rubia se sentó junto a Emmett e inmediatamente empezaron una conversación de la cual me mantuve completamente ajena, se quedaron dos lugares vacios frente a mí y otros dos a mi lado, todos los demás fueron ocupados por las demás personas.

La mujer de cabello caramelo me miraba con ternura mientras continuaba conversando con su esposo, me levante de la mesa para saber si tenía algún lugar junto a Ángela pero al parecer mi lugar era donde estaba aquella familia, rendida de buscar lugar donde no lo tenía regresé a mi mesa, de un momento a otro el hombre que llevaba a los dos niños se levanto llevándose a la niña con él para reunirse con otras personas que se dirigían hacia nosotros, supuse eran sus demás acompañantes, ya no preste mucha atención al grupo que se acercaba porque los novios venían entrando.

Fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos, puse toda mi atención en ellos, cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista pétalos de rosas, blancos cayeron sobre ellos, fue un detalle muy hermoso que hizo relucir a los novios, una pequeña vocecita aparto mi atención de la escena

-fue un detalle que se me ocurrió en el último momento pero sabía que sería todo un éxito-

Voltee hacia quien me hablaba y vi el rostro de un duende, quien más que Alice Cullen, me quede hecha piedra en mi lugar.

-Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo- fue lo siguiente que escuche salir de su boca

-tienes razón, ha sido mucho tiempo- esa voz la hubiera reconocido donde fuera, voltee y vi el rostro de la perfección, el rostro del amor de mi vida, el rostro de Edward Cullen.

No pude ni responder pues los brazos de Alice ya me rodeaban.

-Bella, te extrañe tanto, no puedo creer que seas tú, de verdad eres tú, al fin después de tanto tiempo, oh Bella- seguía diciendo entre medios sollozos en mi hombro- Y sobre todo te queda hermoso el vestido que elegí para ti-

En ese momento mi cabeza hizo un clic, Alice había organizado la fiesta, había organizado los lugares de las mesas, mi vestido, sabía que yo vendría a esta boda, sin duda eso sólo lo podía lograr Alice Cullen.

-¡Bella!- esa voz era la de Brit, al verla pude notar su alegría y su pronta desilusión al darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Bella, dónde está Anna?- ya veía venir la tormenta

-Lo siento Brit pero Anna no está aquí- sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y decepción pero sobre todo tristeza, en ese punto comprendí que no sólo a Anna le había dolido el que nos fuéramos.

-Disculpen- salí corriendo de ahí, no lo podía soportar, corrí al baño y me encerré, pasaron por lo menos tres horas hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta, con voz temerosa pregunté quién era.

-Belly- Bells, estás ahí? Si estás abre por favor- ese era Emmett quien se escuchaba muy preocupado

Abrí la puerta y vi como el grandulón se relajaba un poco.

-Hola grandote- no espero más y me abrazo muy fuerte

-me tenias tan preocupado Bells, no tenía ni idea de donde estabas, llevo horas buscándote, si no hubiera sido por Rose y Alice jamás hubiera venido a buscarte aquí, tienes idea de lo que Annie me hubiera hecho si supiera que te perdí por un momento?-

-oso hablas como si yo fuera un niña de cinco años y Anna mi mamá- el fortachón soltó una carcajada lo que significaba que ahora estaba bien.

-bien vamos a la mesa, debes tener hambre-

-Emmett des seguro todos ya cenaron-

-es cierto, pero no nuestra mesa- eso me sorprendió bastante

-cómo dices Emmett?-

-toda esa familia es genial, se pusieron a buscarte cada uno de ellos como locos- eso sí no lo esperaba

-oh- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar

-¡Bella!- dijeron a coro Alice, Brit, Edthon y… Edward, era increíble que siguiera igual de perfecto a pesar de los años transcurridos.

Brit y Alice me abrazaron y después de disculparme y agradecer su preocupación cenamos todos juntos.

Me había perdido el baile de los novios, el de Ángela junto con su padre, lo cual agradecí porque lo menos que quería era también recordar a Charlie, la partida de pastel y otros momentos de la fiesta pero no cuando Ang lanzo el ramo, fui arrastrada por Alice, Brit y Rosalie quien resulto ser una mujer muy agradable y amable, nos paramos todas en el centro de la pista y Ángela para ganar altura se subió en una silla con ayuda de Ben, lo lanzo con fuerza y quien lo atrapó fue…

* * *

><p><em>Qué tal qué tal! qué les pareció esta parte de la historia? les gusto? algún review para esta escritora nada exigente? me desilusiono un poco que nada más hubiera un sólo review en la historia pasada pero bueno posiblemente no pudieron leer el capítulo anterior, aquí esta otro un poquito más largo y espero que les guste mucho, bueno hago unas aclaraciones, si se preguntan por qué Emmett se tardo tanto en encontrar a Bella fue porque nadie vio hacia donde salio corriendo, como ven a Bella le gusta estar haciendo eso frecuentemente, huir huir huir, qué le vamos a hacer, bueno y cómo saben (o si no lo saben) en las bodas la muchacha que atrapa el ramo es la siguiente en casarse por eso es tan importante quien la atrapa en esta boda en especial, será que por fin se le hará el casarse Edward y Bella? bueno veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, muchos besos, y ya no sean malas o malos dejenme un review T_T, An.<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**_Desclaimer: ya saben cuales personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y cuales son al igual que la historia, mios_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.18<strong> _POV. Bella_

Muchos ya estaban en la pista de baile, la pequeña Jane jugaba con el ramo de novia que para mi suerte yo no había atrapado, había sido Rosalie quien lo había atrapado de entre todas, pero ahora ella bailaba muy divertida con mi hermano oso, así que tenía que lidiar con las miradas decepcionadas de Brit y Edthon quien por ciento no me había hablado en toda la fiesta, pero supuse que no quería hacerme sentir más culpable, porque así me sentía culpable.

Otra mirada que tenía que soportar era la de Edward, era la más penetrante , era como si quisiera atravesarme con ella, sabía que quería hablar conmigo pero en cuanto veía que se disponía a acercarse me volteaba hacia Jane o Alec e inmediatamente se detenía.

Horas después ya no tenía esa excusa pues Alec jugueteaba bajo las mesas junto con otros niños y Jane estaba profundamente dormida, yo acariciaba su cabello y recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a mi hija, en un momento deje de evitar la mirada de Edward y me concentre en ella, me sorprendió ver que ahora me observaba con ternura y con ¿amor?, no eso era imposible, yo sabía que él había dejado de amarme hace mucho tiempo, la voz de Brit me dejo saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, sabes dónde está mi mamá?-

-Brit, disculpa pero no sé quien es tu mamá- me sonroje un poco por eso

-oh Bella, bueno mi mamá es Rosalie- yo sabía que Edward era su papá pero no sabía quién era su mamá y cómo no lo había visto antes, el parecido era obvio

-yo creí que ella era mamá de los gemelos- Brit volvió a reír

-No Bella, los padres de ellos son Alice y Jasper- de ahí que fueran rubios

-mis padres son Rosalie y Edward- genial, ahora sí no te nía palabras, pero si era madre de los hijos de Edward seguro era su esposa entonces por qué se había pasado toda la noche coqueteando con Emmett?

Me gire hacia Edward quien se veía inseguro y temeroso.

-Brit por favor dile a Emmett que se me puede quedar todo lo que quiera de acuerdo, adiós Brit- fue todo lo que atine a decirle

Ella no pudo más que asentir, me mezcle entre la gente para poder llegar hasta Ángela y su ahora esposo y me despedí apresuradamente deseándoles lo mejor, me volví a mezclar entre la gente y salí hasta donde estaba el taxi que nos trasportaría durante nuestra estancia en Forks, lo último que ve fue a Edward, Edthon y Alice quienes ya no pudieron alcanzarme, no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar, llegue al hotel donde me hospedaba y subí apresuradamente a mi habitación, ahí me solté a llorar de nuevo con mucha más intensidad, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida con todo y el vestido aun puesto.

Me levanto el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando mi puerta, me levante y abrí, era Emmett quien se veía muy desvelado

-Vamos Bells, se suponía que teníamos que estar saliendo ahora mismo al aeropuerto-

-Pues qué hora es?- le pregunte alarmada

-las nueve-

-Rayos me quede dormida-

-eso es lo que veo- se había dado cuenta de mis ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche.

-ya hablaremos de eso, ahora apresúrate Bella durmiente, te espero abajo- se fue y me metí rápidamente a la regadera, tarde cinco minutos, me puse unos jeans, una camiseta ligera y una chamarra, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y guarde todo en mis maletas, tarde media hora en alistar todo y bajar, al bajar de elevador me encontré con Emmett quien abrazaba a fuertemente a Rosalie, me quede a la distancia y cuando vi que se fue, me acerque a él pero igual no le comente nada, no quería ponerme histérica y armar una escena, discutir y que después Anna se diera cuenta, era mejor no decir nada.

-Ya estoy lista-

-genial Bella durmiente, vamos el taxi está listo-

Subió mis maletas al auto y partimos hacia Seattle donde tomaríamos nuestro vuelo a California, dos horas después de viaje en auto ya esperábamos a que nuestro vuelo fuera anunciado, le comente a Emmett lo que venía estado pensando desde el hotel.

-oso-

-dime Think-

-yo creo que sería mejor no decirle a Anna que vimos a Brit y a Edthon, no creo que ayude mucho el que sepa que preguntaron por ella y que en realidad esperaban verla en la boda-

-Bella no lo sé, creo que debería saberlo-

-no oso, te pido que no le digas nada, es por su bien-

-de acuerdo, pero si la veo muy mal no dudes que le diga sobre ellos-

-de acuerdo- fue todo lo que le dije, pero confiaba en que mi Anna estuviera mucho mejor, minutos más tarde dieron la salida de nuestro vuelo.

Abordamos nuestro avión y me prepare mentalmente para ver a mi Annie de nuevo, yo no era una buena mentirosa y mucho menos con mi hija, sólo rogaba por el bien de las dos que no preguntara nada.

Cuando encontramos nuestros lugares Emmett se quedo profundamente dormido, ojalá yo hubiera podido dormir, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y la mayoría de ellas tenían que ver con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>POV. Edward<em>

No me lo podía creer, era ella, era la misma, Bella Swan, de quien me había enamorada y a quien había perdido por desconfiado y estúpido, a quien seguía amando con todo mi corazón, habíamos estado a sólo unos metros de distancia, había tomado todo el autocontrol que tenía para no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla ahí mismo, pero había vuelto a huir de mí.

Me sentía tan impotente sentado en mi despacho, sin saber donde estaban, mis dos hijos y los motores de mi vida estaban sumidos en depresión por la hija de Bella, por Annabella que había huido junto con su madre, tocaron a mi despacho de donde no había salido desde que regresamos de la boda, era Rosalie.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- se veía preocupada

-son Brit y Edthon, me preocupan mucho, ahora están peor que antes y yo no soporto verlos así-

-a mí tampoco me gusta verlos en ese estado Rosalie, pero qué puedo hacer, no tengo idea de donde puedan estar-

-bueno, yo creo saber dónde encontrarlas-

-de que hablas?-

-Emmett- ese tipo que había llegado con Bella, no me agradaba y era por el simple hecho de que él sí podía estar cerca de ella.

-explícate Rosalie-

-veras, él vive en Nueva York y según creo quiere a Bella como a su hermana-

-sigo sin entender-

-ash, Edward, que él me dijo que vive con su hermana y su sobrina en Nueva York, viajaron hoy mismo, en la mañana yo fui a despedirme de él-

En ese momento mi pecho se lleno de algo que hacía mucho tiempo no me permitía tener, esperanza.

Inmediatamente mi mente y corazón viajaron a Nueva York, ahora sabía a dónde dirigirme y nada me detendría, iría por Bella y lucharía por nuestro amor, sólo atine a decirle a Rosalie que debía irme antes de salir de mi despacho, al abrir la puerta me encontré a mis dos hijos con rostros serios y miradas decididas.

-nosotros también vamos- dijeron a coro, antes de decir algo Alice me interrumpió.

-yo también voy- Jasper apareció detrás de ella abrazándola lo cual significaba que apoyaría a su loca esposa.

-Alice no puedes ir y dejar a tus hijos-

-Rose los cuidara- afirmo

-No sería ningún problema pero yo también iré-

-Qué?- ¿cómo se atrevían? En ese momento llego mi pequeña sobrina quien abrazo a su madre, recordé la manera en que Bella había cuidado de los niños y la ternura que me había provocado, sin duda era una gran madre.

-mami, Alec y yo queremos ir a ver a Bella- se habían encariñado tanto

-y nosotros podemos ir para cuidarlos, hace mucho que no vamos a Nueva York- ahora hasta mis ex suegros, quienes eran más como mis padres irían

-Así que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos?- pregunte por última ocasión, todos negaron al mismo tiempo, hasta mis pequeños sobrinos negaron con sus cabecitas.

No podía hacer nada, sólo preparar todo para que mi familia y yo viajáramos a Nueva York.

* * *

><p><em>Bien aquí está otro más, este capítulo lo hice así porque por separado quedarían muy cortos así que me pareció mejor unirlos, les gusto? no les gusto? me gustaría saberlo en serio, bien tengo el deber de decirles que ya entramos a la cuenta regresiva, ya sólo nos quedan dos capítulos más y un epilogo para que termine nuestra historia, es muy triste terminar algo, pero también es muy emocionante! bueno les cuento que el próximo capítulo sera un POV. Anna y un POV. Edward, así unido como este y el siguiente será un POV. Narradora para que sea una visión mucho más amplia de lo que sucede, el epilogo sera un POV. Anna, comenten qué les parece cómo van a ser los últimos capítulos! les agrada la idea de que sea un POV. Narradora? bien debo también agradecer los increibles comentarios que dejan! me animan horrores, besos, y nos estamos leyendo, An.<em>


	20. Chapter 19

**_Desclaimer: los personajes que son muy famosos son de Stephenie Meyer, los demás son míos y mi humilde historia._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 19<strong> _POV. Anna_

Tenía casi una semana en California y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo junto con Aitor quien había resultado ser el sobrino de una amiga de mi abuela, Renee estaba encantada con él y cómo no estarlo, si era atento, divertido, guapo y muy lindo.

Nos encontrábamos todos juntos en el aeropuerto, mi tío tenía que viajar de inmediato a Nueva York por un asunto de su trabajo, no quería que se fuera, después de la boda mi madre había estado muy callada y triste lo cual me preocupaba, no quería verla así, sin Emmett no sabía cómo regresaría mi mamá a la normalidad.

-vamos capuchina, no tendrás ni tiempo de extrañarme, además mira a ese bombón de cabello castaño que no deja de mirarte- señalo mi tío a Aitor quien trataba de animar a mi mamá junto con Renee y movió las cejas sugestivamente, claro yo me sonroje inmediatamente.

-Rayos capuchina eres idéntica a tu madre- lo volví a abrazar y se despidió de todos, al despedirse de Aitor lo miro seriamente y luego le dijo algo que no logre escuchar y que hizo que Aitor moviera negativamente la cabeza y sonriera

-cuídate hombre, regresa pronto- le dijo Aitor, me coloque junto a él una vez que mi tío ropero ya se dirigía a la línea de abordaje.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Aitor sonrió y se acerco a mí para poder susurrarme

-me advirtió que si me pasaba de la raya contigo ni kilómetros de distancia lo detendrían para patear mi trasero- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-conociéndolo, no lo dudo-

-créeme que ni yo- reímos una vez más y me abrazo por los hombros.

-chicos que tal si vamos a cenar, yo invito- nos sugirió mi abuela

-mamá no lo sé, yo estoy muy cansada-

-vamos hija, no seas así- finalmente mi madre accedió aunque no muy contenta, en la noche tenía planeado conversar con ella muy seriamente.

* * *

><p><strong>A muchos kilómetros de ahí<strong>

_POV. Edward_

Nuestro vuelo había aterrizado hacía unas horas, gracias a la perfecta organización de mi querida prima Alice teníamos listos tres autos que había alquilado y reservaciones en el hotel plaza, sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo debíamos quedarnos pero lo haríamos el tiempo necesario.

-Tranquilízate Eddie, sinceramente estás poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo-

-Rosalie, no me digas Eddie, sabes que lo odio- sin embargo era cierto, varias personas en el lobby me miraban preocupados o más bien asustados, no me importo.

-sólo tranquilízate quieres-

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Rosalie movió su cabeza, nos encontrábamos mi hija, Rosalie y yo esperando a mi prima o más bien a mi hermana y a mi hijo

-Debe dejar bastante tranquilos a los gemelos o destruirán el hotel entero- alego Rosalie.

En eso tenía razón, cuando mis sobrinos no estaban junto con su madre se volvían unos torbellinos, Jasper podría controlar bastante bien a Alice pero al estar con sus hijos él se volvía un caos, así que Carlisle, Esme y Jasper se quedarían en el hotel, después Esme y Carlisle saldrían a dar una vuelta según me habían comentado y Jasper se quedaría solo con sus hijos, así que Alice debía dejarlos completamente calmados.

-podíamos ir sólo los tres, no es necesaria tanta gente- mi hija últimamente era más unida a su hermano pero notaba lo impaciente que estaba por la tardanza de este.

-ahí están- vimos como salían del ascensor mi hijo y mi prima

-han tardado siglos- fue lo primero que les dijo mi hija quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Salimos un tanto apresurados del hotel, Alice y Edthon subieron a un auto mientras Rosalie, Brit y yo íbamos en un volvo muy parecido al mío, Rose me dio la dirección y media hora después nos encontrábamos frente a un gran edificio donde había por lo menos tres apartamentos del tamaño de una casa regular.

Entramos al edificio y nos encontramos con una señora de unos cincuenta años que parecía bastante agradable.

-buenas tardes, venimos a buscar al señor Emmett, me podría decir cuál es su apartamento?- dijo Rose

-oh querida, están de suerte, él recién acaba de llegar, es el número dos- agradecimos todos y subimos justo detrás de Rosalie

-Será mejor que vaya yo sola primero, después entraran ustedes- quería protestar pero se aparto dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Toco dos veces el timbre hasta que se escucho que alguien abría la puerta.

-Rosie? Qué haces aquí? Creí que no te vería hasta dentro de dos meses- me asome y vi como la abrazaba cariñosamente

-la verdad Emmett, lo que me trae aquí es algo más- fue cuando decidí hacer mi entrada

-Qué tal Emmett-

-Qué hace él aquí?-

-Nos dejarías pasar Emmett?- le pidió Rosalie

-Lo siento Rose pero tengo prisa y no creo que él tenga algo que decirme que me pueda interesar-

-Yo sé que Annabella está aquí y quiero verla- mi hijo no había esperado más y entro a escena

-por favor déjennos ver a Anna- pidió mi hija

-yo tengo que ver a Bella, es mi mejor amiga- exigió mi prima mientras Emmett miraba a todos perplejo

-Qué es todo esto? A qué han venido?-

-Emmett te lo pido, deja que mis hijos vean a Anna- casi le suplique- si no quieres que yo ve a Bella no lo hare, me apartare de su camino y la dejare en paz pero deja que ellos vean a Anna- probablemente vio la desesperación en mis ojos y la honestidad de mis palabras.

-Escuche, sí, Anna y Bella viven aquí conmigo pero ellas no están aquí, yo tuve que regresar por una emergencia de trabajo pero ellas no están conmigo ahora- maldije por lo bajo, todo el esfuerzo había sido en balde, ellas no estaban aquí.

-ellas están en California, han decidido pasar las vacaciones con Renee, la abuela de Anna, la madre de Bella- recordé a Renee, Bella siempre hablaba de ella, de lo mucho que la quería y la extrañaba

-yo regresare pasada mañana, consigan boletos para el vuelo 2250 a California, es el que yo tomare, debemos llegar todos juntos o Bella no dejara que se acerquen a ella ni a Anna, de acuerdo-

-estoy en eso- como siempre Alice siempre saltaba a la acción en cualquier momento

-gracias en verdad-

-hago esto porque sé lo mucho que esos niños quieren a mi sobrina y por Rose, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo a Bella entiendes?-

-te he dicho algo y lo cumpliré, no me acercare a Bella a cambio de que mis hijos estén con Anna-

-bien, espero que cumplas tu palabra- se alejo de mí y se acerco a los demás

-lamento que no pueda atenderlos como se debe pero necesito ir a mi trabajo, nos veremos aquí mañana a las cinco para detallar todo, nos vemos- se detuvo para hablar un poco con Rosalie y después irse

-bien, debemos regresar al hotel y prepararlo todo- dijo mi hija, todos asentimos y regresamos al hotel, todo pronto terminaría y para mi desgracia yo no podría acercarme a mi Bella, todo estaban en mi contra, ahora me preguntaba si de verdad nuestro destino era estar juntos.

Con el alma medio rota ayude en los preparativos para todo, como me dolía el no poder ir tras el amor de mi vida y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero mis hijos estaban sufriendo y aquel era el único medio para que Emmett los ayudara, el amor entre mis hijos y Bella me dividía, con un creciente dolor en el pecho me quede dormido después de unas extenuantes horas en la gran manzana.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bien me anime muchísimo hoy y hoy toca doble capítulo de JUNTOS! espero que les agrade, cómo ven la decisión de Edward? Cómo será el reencuentro con Anna? qué opinan sobre Aitor? en lo particular a mi me encanta! estoy pensando seriamente en alargar esta historia, estoy viendo la manera en cambiar el y dividirlo en varios capítulos contados por los personajes, aún estoy viendo cómo será pero es necesario en serio que me comenten sobre cómo les agradaría más? un super capítulo de POV. Narrador o varios capítulos pequeños contados por los personajes, ayudenme en esta decisión por favor, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro, FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER! a todas esas preciosas muchas felicidades hoy en nuestro día, porque llegar a ser reconocida no ha sido fácil pero ser mujer siempre valdra la pena, miles de besos, nos estamos leyendo, An.<em>


	21. Chapter 20

**_Desclaimer: los personajes que todos conocemos son de Stephenie Meyer, la autora de la historia y dueña de los demás personajes soy yo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.20<strong> _POV. Bella_

Me alisé el precioso vestido nuevamente, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que en verdad me encantaba, al parecer me hacía resaltar, Brit y Anna entraron a la habitación en la que todas las chicas se habían cambiado y alistado para la gran boda, ambas lucían hermosas, el vestido verde botella les quedaba muy bien a las dos, a pesar de que Brit tenía la piel un poco más blanca que la de Anna el vestido les quedaba igual de hermosos, Brit con su brillante cabello negro y completamente lacio enmarcaba un rostro radiante de felicidad, mi hija tenía el cabello medio recogido de un lado y caía en hermosas ondas del otro lado, se veían preciosas.

Alice entro en la habitación, no podía verse más encantadora, su cabello arreglado en pequeños bucles alrededor de su rostro de hada le daban un toque irreal, el vestido que portaban todas las damas de honor le quedaba espectacular.

-Chicas se ven preciosas- fue lo único que podía decir

-mamá tu luces espectacular- me aseguro Anna mientras me abrazaba tiernamente

-Bells, puedes venir a ayudarme, se está poniendo muy nerviosa- me confesó Alice quien se veía también un poco ansiosa

-seguro vamos, chicas por qué no van a ver cómo van los chicos?- les sugerí, ambas asintieron y salieron seguidas de Alice y yo que nos dirigíamos a la habitación de la novia.

Al entrar vi como Rosalie se tronaba los dedos por sobre la tela de los guantes blancos que hacían un juego con su hermoso vestido de novia.

Era increíble lo buenas amigas que nos habíamos vuelto, las tres éramos prácticamente mejores amigas y pronto nos volveríamos cuñadas, como sus damas de honor que éramos nos veíamos en la obligación de tranquilizar a la nerviosa novia.

-chicas, gracias por estar aquí, las necesito tanto, es increíble, me siento como una chica de veinte años de nuevo-

-Y luces como tal Rose, te ves preciosa, mi hermano oso se va a derretir al verte- la abrace efusivamente, ella hacia inmensamente feliz a mi hermano y ya con eso se ganaba mi cariño, además de ser una persona increíble

-oigan, no me dejen fuera, yo diseñe el vestido que derretirá al oso- Rose y yo reímos por la ocurrencia de Alice y nos abrazamos las tres hasta que entraron Brit y mi Annie

Britany al ver a su madre vestida de blanco y con aquel brillo en sus celestes ojos tuvo que morder su mano para no llorar y arruinar su maquillaje.

-mamá, estás hermosa, el blanco te queda- ambas se abrazaron con todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra, al mismo tiempo que yo abrazaba por los hombros a mi hija y ella me abrazaba por la cintura cuidando su peinado para no molestar a Alice, poco después entro Edthon con los mellizos quienes corrieron hacia Alice, poco le importo a ella si se arrugaba su vestido o se deshacía algún bucle, sus hijos eran lo más hermoso de su vida junto con su esposo, de eso estaba segura, Edthon abrazo a su hermana y a su madre con mucho cariño.

-Mamá eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, además de mi Bella por supuesto- Rosalie casi no se pudo contener al escuchar a su hijo pero lo hizo por Alice, ella había puesto tanto empeño en el atuendo de todos que no sería justo arruinarlo por emotivas y chillonas.

-Hijo, tú y tu hermana son lo más bello que tengo- él la abrazo nuevamente antes de separarse y abrir los brazos hacía mi hija quien me planto un beso en la mejilla antes de correr a los brazos de su novio, se dieron un casto beso por respeto a nosotras sin embargo juntaron sus frentes y permanecieron abrazados.

Los veía y no me podía sentir más feliz, se notaba su sincero y fuerte amor, los veía y en ellos me pude ver a mí y a Edward de jóvenes, era el mismo amor fuerte y sin medida, no podía ser de otra manera, Annabella por cómo era no podía enamorarse sino de un Cullen al igual que Edthon no podía enamorarse más que de mi Anna, de eso estaba segura.

Ante tal escena recordé como hacia tan sólo tres meses las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

_**-Flashback-**_

Nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la sala Renee, Anna, Aitor y yo, esa tarde esperábamos que regresara Emmett, sin embargo él se había empeñado en que no pasáramos por él al aeropuerto y que en su lugar lo esperáramos todos en la sala.

Así lo hicimos, no tardaría mucho en llegar, Anna y Aitor platicaban amenamente, Renee ojeaba algunas revistas y yo, bueno yo seguía distraída, triste y con un hervidero de pensamientos, en su mayoría relacionados con Edward Cullen, Anna y yo habíamos hablado acerca de mi actitud y le había prometido a mi hija que pronto lo arreglaría, aunque no sabía cómo.

-entonces si eres taaan bueno como dices por qué no estás en esa famosa banda eh?- le retaba Anna a Aitor, él sólo reía ante eso

-bueno querida Ella eso es simple, mis compañeros no soportaban mi genialidad y se amotinaron en mi contra, me sacaron de la banda y se quedaron con ella-

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es cierto, a ver dime cómo se llama esa banda?-

-bueno no es necesario recodar aquello, debemos dejar los rencores del pasado en el pasado-

-Lo sabía! Es mentira todo eso!- Anna continuaba haciéndole burla a Aitor hasta que se escucho cómo alguien introducía unas llaves dejando entrar a un alegre Emmett quien sostenía su maleta en una mano y en otra sostenía la mano de una hermosa rubia quien sonreía, la reconocí inmediatamente, era la madre de Britany y Edthon, Rosalie.

-hola chicos, qué no me van a saludar?- Emmett estaba tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había creado en la sala, Anna se apresuro a él y lo abrazo.

-Tío Ropero!-

-Qué tal capuchina, me extrañaste?-

-mucho tío- después se dirigió a mí y me abrazo pero no le correspondí, me sentía herida y traicionada.

-Qué es esto Emmett? ¿Por qué está la esposa de Edward aquí?- tenía la ira contenida en mí

-Qué, de qué hablas Bells?-

-Ella es la esposa de Edward-

-Su esposa? Bella ellos están divorciados desde hace años-

-¿Qué?- estaba muy sorprendida

-Como siempre sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo Thinker- Bells- Emmett se alejo y saludo a mi madre y Aitor.

-Bien chicos quiero presentarles a Rosalie Hale, mi novia- me espabile y la salude como era debido

-Capuchina, Thinker, les tengo una sorpresa muy especial- Emmett volvió a abrir la entrada principal y ahí se encontraban Britany, Edthon y Alice Cullen.

Alice literalmente se lanzo a mi cuello y se colgó de él, de no ser por Emmett seguramente hubiéramos caído, Brit y Edthon fueron más prudentes pero las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Edthon abrazo y beso mucho a Anna sin importarle la presencia de los demás, seguramente la había extrañado como loco.

Aitor estaba aparte de todos junto con Renee pero se le notaba claramente confundido.

-Bueno, esto se ve muy bonito pero quisiera saber de qué va todo esto si no es problema-

-quién es este? Y qué te importa- Edthon respondió un poco a la defensiva

-Edthon, él es mi mejor amigo Aitor- Edthon lo miro receloso pero después de ver que él sólo miraba a mi hija como su mejor amiga se relajo bastante

Después de un rato y cuando lograron separar a Alice de mí empezaron las explicaciones y las disculpas por haber separado a Anna de Brit y Edthon, ambos incluso Rosalie quien estaba sentada abrazada a Emmett escucharon atentos la historia y se sorprendieron mucho al saber la verdad, por lo que note Edward jamás les había contado nada, a pesar de todo comprendieron y me aseguraron que todo estaba en el pasado.

Por el momento no pensaríamos en volver a Forks o si regresar a Nueva York, eso lo solucionaríamos más tarde.

Mi corazón sin embargo seguía acongojado, mientras Rose, Alice, Emm y Renee platicaban amenamente, Edthon y mi hija seguían abrazados y Aitor coqueteaba con Brit, me preguntaba, si Edward está divorciado de Rosalie, por qué no me busco?, entonces otra idea se me presento, seguramente ya tenía a alguien más en su vida, o peor, ya no me amaba, ese pensamiento me destrozo por dentro, ni siquiera dije algo antes de salir corriendo, Anna se percato y salió corriendo detrás de mí.

-Mamá, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no es así-

-hija, yo…-

-Mamá, Edward no vino porque se lo prometió a mi tío, me lo acaba de decir Edthon-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte entre lagrimas

-Edward le prometió a mi tío oso que si él traía a Alice, a Brit y a Edthon aquí con nosotras, él no se acercaría a ti, seguramente hoy mismo regresa a Forks- con aquellas palabras simplemente me derrumbe en los brazos de mi hija.

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo, actualizando rápido, muy rápido, bueno como no me convencía la idea del POV. narradora lo deje en un POV. Bella y espero que les guste, en el próximo será un y Edward y al final como ya había dicho será un quiero que me digan en serio qué les pareció, no les gusto, les gusto? es que esta historia esta por terminar, sólo queda un capítulo más y el epilogo para que finalicemos con JUNTOS, será su última oportunidad para comentar, bueno eso es todo por hoy, que tengan bonito fin de semana, muchos besos, An.<em>


	22. Chapter 21

**_Desclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi autoria como la historia _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 21<strong> _POV. Bella_

Ya tenía más de tres meses de aquel reencuentro, no habíamos resuelto quedarnos en Forks, sin embargo ahora estábamos en un hotel de California preparándonos para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, eso me ponía muy contenta pero nerviosa, no había hablado con Edward en absoluto aún así era seguro que él se encontraría ahí.

-Bien es hora- llego anunciando Brit, llevando de la mano a Aitor quien ya era su novio.

Las tres nos abrazamos nuevamente antes de salir, en la entrada saludamos a Carlisle, hace poco lo había conocido y era un hombre muy agradable, noble y amable, esperaba a Rosalie para entregarla en el altar, en las primeras filas de la capilla se encontraban Jasper junto con los mellizos, como adoraba a esos niños, Esme y pronto Alice se unió a ellos dejando un espacio para Carlisle.

Del otro lado se encontraban Anna, Edthon, Brit, Aitor y Renee, ella había sido quien entrego a Emmett en el altar, me senté junto a ellos, muy en mi interior esperaba poder ver a Edward, pero no llego, la ceremonia se celebro muy amenamente, entre Aitor y Edthon que les hacían bromas a Emmett y Rose.

Dijeron sus votos y pronto los declararon marido y mujer.

La recepción se celebro en el mismo hotel, al entrar los novios fueron recibidos por un gran estallido de aplausos, no se podían ver más felices, me acerque para poder felicitarlos.

-cuñada, sólo espero que sean lo más felices posible-

-Bella, gracias a ti yo pude conocer a Emmett, a ti te debo esta felicidad- me dijo Rose a punto de las lagrimas

-Que va- la abrace y después abrace a Emmett, no le tenía ningún rencor por haber impedido que viera a Edward, yo sabía que todo lo que había hecho era porque me quería y no me quería ver sufrir.

-Oso, ya era hora, pensé que te quedarías a vestir santos- Emmett estallo en carcajadas y me levanto en un abrazo asfixiante

-Thinker- Bells, hermanita, sólo quiero que seas tan feliz como yo- me embargo un poco la pena.

-eso no lo sé, pero tu felicidad y la de Anna me bastan- me iba a decir algo pero había más personas que querían felicitarlos y no le pude decir nada más.

La fiesta paso muy divertida, pronto Rosalie lanzo su ramo y sorpresivamente cayó en mis manos.

Poco después de la cena apareció la figura de aquel a quien mi corazón esperaba, se veía muy apuesto en su esmoquin negro, yo sólo lo seguía con la mirada mientras se acercaba a felicitar a los novios y saludar a su familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV. Edward<strong>_

Ya había podido ver a Bella entre toda la gente presente en la fiesta, ella resaltaba notablemente, para mí no podía verse más hermosa, todo el día me había estado debatiendo sobre qué hacer.

Finalmente no había otra respuesta, la recuperaría, mi Bella volvería a estar conmigo.

Recordé la plática que había tenido hace unos días con Emmett.

**-Flashback-**

_-Dime Emmett, para qué me citaste aquí?- me había citado en uno de los restaurantes en el centro de California. Lo pensó un poco, se veía indeciso_

_-Mira Emmett, si es sobre Rosalie, créeme que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ella te ama, sí tenemos hijos pero nuestra relación nunca fue ni de cerca lo que ustedes tienen-_

_-No es de Rose, quiero que hablemos de Bella- eso me puso a la defensiva inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué sucede con ella? Yo he cumplido con lo que te dije-_

_-sí lo sé, escucha ella no está bien, ahora reconozco que cometí un error al tratar de protegerla y ahora ella está mal, no soporto ver así a mi hermanita, y tú eres el único que puede remediarlo-_

_-hare lo que sea por ella, yo…la amo- _

_-y ella a ti, siempre lo ha hecho, es por eso que te pido que hagas algo-_

_-lo hare Emmett-_

_-gracias Edward, pero eso sí, te advierto-_

_-lo sé, si la lastimo me mataras y créeme que no te detendría, pero te aseguro que jamás cometeré los mismos errores de antes._

_-Bien, por cierto, te espero en mi boda- me tendió una invitación blanca con letras doradas._

_-Gracias, ahí estaré- se despidió y se fue_

_Sentí cómo se había formado de cierta manera una fuerte amistad entre los dos, a ambos nos importaban las mismas personas, sabía que Emmett quería muchísimo a Bella y con eso ya se merecía mi aprecio._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Mientras una leve y romántica canción que anunciaba el primer baile de los novios, me acerque decidido hacia Bella, estaba seguro de que ya había notado mi presencia y se veía ansiosa, nerviosa, justo como yo estaba.

-me permites este baile- le dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, Bella sólo asintió y tomo mi mano.

Una cálida sensación me invadió, me sentía en casa nuevamente después de tantos años, jamás dejaría de amarla, eso estaba comprobado, nos incorporamos a la pista de baile con soltura y gracia, Bella ya no se veía nerviosa, al contrario nunca la había visto más segura en toda mi vida. No podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

-Bella, debo pedirte perdón, por todo, los errores que cometí nos alejaron, jamás nunca he dejado de amarte, te amo mi Bella, si debo rogar por una nueva oportunidad lo hare, hare lo que sea para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, esta vez para siempre, sólo dime que podemos intentarlo, te prometo que sólo habrá felicidad en nuestras vidas, pero dime que aún hay una oportunidad para este tremendo, completo y absoluto idiota que te ama con todo su ser, Bella qué puedo hacer para qué me perdones?- me sentía desesperado, me había quedado sin aliento, ya no nos movíamos, Bella tenía su mirada gacha y no podía ver su expresión.

Al levantar su rostro vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates anegados en lágrimas y con una sonrisa enorme.

-Edward, después del primer te amo ya no tenías que decir nada, yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo- una sonrisa involuntaria se abrió paso en mis labios y mi pecho estallo de alegría

-Te amo Isabella Swan- lo dije con todo el sentimiento que cabía en mi cuerpo

-Te amo Edward Cullen- tome su rostro entre mis manos y por fin hice aquello que anhele desde hace tanto tiempo, la bese, y con ese beso sellamos nuestro infinito amor.

Después de un momento que nunca quise que acabara nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, malditas necesidades fisiológicas.

Permanecimos abrazados moviéndonos al ligero compas de la música.

-Edward- me susurro mi hermosa Bella

-dime amor-

-nuestros hijos se aman- sentía la preocupación de Bella por ese asunto, si nosotros estábamos juntos, nuestros hijos se volverían hermanastros.

-Bueno, Edthon siempre puede usar el apellido Hale en su acta de matrimonio- Bella rió por mi comentario y lo dejo pasar, sabía a qué me refería, no separaríamos a Annabella de Edthon, no tenían ningún lazo de sangre así que no había ningún problema, siempre tendrían nuestro apoyo, si antes le sentía un odio irracional a Anna era sólo porque los celos y el dolor me cegaban pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, era una excelente chica, yo lo notaba, quería muchísimo a mis dos hijos y era una parte muy importante de Bella, por todo eso yo ya la quería como a una hija más.

-Creo que ellos son como nosotros- me susurro Bella

-ha sí? Bueno Annabella es muy parecida a ti-

-y Edthon es tu viva imagen- concedió mi Bella

-entonces sólo pueden estar al igual que nosotros de una manera- la mire directo a los ojos con amor, ella me miraba de la misma manera- ellos sólo pueden estar JUNTOS- y la bese nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí esta el último capítulo de nuestra historia, próximamente el epilogo y concluimos con JUNTOS, qué les pareció? Muy cursi yo sé pero tenía que tener un final cursi, era el rencuentro de Bella y Edward y bueno ellos se aman, punto. Anna y Edthon claro juntos, bueno como no quería a Aitor solo y pues Brit estaba disponible pues quedaron juntos, Emmett y Rose pues claro bien casados, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me animaron siempre mucho mucho, una aclaración bueno aquí en México (no sé si en su país) cuando una mujer no se casa se dice que se queda para vestir santos. Eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo, miles de besos, comenten! por fa comenten ya es lo último y pues espero que la recomienden si les gusto, es justo que la recomienden con sus amigas, todo por hoy, An.<em>


	23. Epilogo

_**Desclaimer: los personajes excepto algunos son de Stephenie Meyer, la hitoria es mía y los demás personajes**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

_POV. Anna_

Me encontraba en la nueva casa donde vivíamos, Edward se había empeñado en que viviéramos con él y bueno era lógico, después de su boda era obvio el que quisieran vivir juntos.

Baje a la sala y me encontré con mi mamá sentada viendo la televisión, al parecer Edward no se encontraba.

-hola ma, qué haces?-

-hola cariño, intento ver la televisión pero no hay nada que me interese-

-y Edward?-

-salió a comprar algunas cosas, ya no ha de tardar-

-bien, estoy algo aburrida mamá-

-bueno dime qué quieres hacer?- me sugirió mi mamá

-bueno por qué no vemos los álbumes de fotos, quiero recordar cada momento de la boda-

-buena idea cariño, iré por ellos- mi mamá se levanto dificultosamente con su panza de embarazada de casi nueve meses, sí mi mamá esperaba un bebé de Edward y yo no podía estar más feliz de tener pronto una hermano.

-mamá quédate sentada, yo iré por ellos- mi mamá bufo y se equilibro, la ayude a que se estabilizara

-cielo, estoy bien, llevo todo el día sentada me hará bien caminar un poco, mejor ve por un poco de limonada a la cocina, yo no tardo nada-se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa, corrí a la cocina por la limonada que se encontraba en el refrigerador, estaba sirviendo el segundo vaso cuando escuche un grito de mi madre.

-Mamá! Mamá!- estaba recargada en la pared, había tirado los álbumes y tenía una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

-tranquila cielo, estoy bien es sólo que…- se quedo callada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-mamá qué te sucede? Ven, es mejor que te sientes- con cuidado la ayude a llegar hasta el sillón.

-son sólo contracciones mi amor, estoy bien, pero será mejor que llames a Edward- salí corriendo por mi celular en la planta alta y baje en menos de dos minutos. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara

-_qué sucede Annie?-_

-es mi mamá, bueno más bien el bebé-

_-qué sucede, qué les pasa?-_

-tranquilo Ed, tiene contracciones muy fuertes pero no son tan seguidas así que sólo apresúrate de acuerdo-

_-ya estoy en camino- _pude escuchar cómo chirriaban las llantas antes de que colgara.

Las contracciones se hacían cada vez más seguidas, pero trataba en lo que pudiera a que mi mamá se tranquilizara.

-respira mami, tranquila respira, cómo nos enseñaron en el taller- ahora agradecía que Alice me haya recomendado acompañar a mi madre en talleres para el parto. En diez minutos Edward recorrió un camino de veinte.

-Bella, amor, ya estoy aquí, Annie por favor la maleta está en la biblioteca, ve por ella mientras llevo a tu mamá al auto- asentí y salí por la maleta, mi madre ya estaba instalada en la parte trasera del auto, vi un charco de agua en la entrada de la casa, mi mamá había roto fuente. Edward arranco y salimos rumbo al hospital de Forks.

-tranquila mamá, tranquila, ya casi llegamos, respira, eso profundamente, no sueltes mi mano- mi madre soltó un grito de dolor y apretó más fuerte mi mano

-Bella, tranquila amor ya casi llegamos- trato de calmarla Edward

-Por tu propio bien Culle espero que sea así o tu hijo o hija nacerá en tu preciado volvo- lo amenazo nuevamente, Edward acelero un poco más.

-mamá, aprieta mi mano-

-gracias cielo, te quiero, acelera Cullen!- desde que habíamos salido de la casa y había roto fuente mi madre había estado así, agradeciéndome las atenciones y gritándole a Edward.

Por fin llegamos, entramos por urgencias donde tendieron una camilla rápidamente para mi mamá.

-Edward amor no me dejes, Anna cariño tú tampoco-

-Aquí estamos amor- le aseguro Edward por los dos, al entrar a la sala de parto nos colocaron todo lo necesario para poder permanecer en la sala.

-Bien Ed, listo para ser papá de nuevo?- me sonrió y me abrazo paternalmente

-estoy tan feliz Anna-

-lo sé, yo también- nos reunimos con mi madre y entro el doctor.

-Bien Bella parece que estás lista para pujar, dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo bebé- mi madre comenzó a pujar, por decisión de ella no le habían dicho el sexo del bebé a nadie, tome su mano y veinte minutos después el nuevo miembro de la familia llego.

-parece que tenemos una hermosa niña- anuncio el doctor levantando a la bebé, se la llevaron para limpiarla y después se la entregaron a mi mamá.

-Bella, amor es preciosa- Edward estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, deje que se besaran a gusto mientras yo contemplaba a mi hermanita, era muy blanquita, con un poco de cabello del color de Edward y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos idénticos a los de mi madre, idénticos a los míos.

-mamá, gracias por mi hermana, es hermosa-

-cariño, gracias a ti por ser una hija tan buena- beso mi frente y sentí como derramaba algunas lágrimas

-vamos mamá no llores, ya no tienes el pretexto de las hormonas- Edward y ella rieron, después me tendió cuidadosamente a la bebé, era tan hermosa.

Edward salió para anunciarles a todos los demás miembros de la familia, quienes ya habían sido informados de la llegada del bebé.

-señorita, llevaremos a la señor Cullen a su habitación, necesitamos que salga- asentí hacía la enfermera y le entregue a otra a mi hermanita

-nos veremos pronto mamá-

-de acuerdo cielo, te amo-

-yo también te amo mamá- salí para encontrarme con mi abuela quien lloraba de felicidad, ahí también se encontraban Esme, Carlisle, Brit, Aitor, Alice, Jasper, los gemelos y Edthon quien me abrazo y me dio un leve beso, lo diría, jamás me cansaría de sus besos.

Todos me felicitaron por mi hermana y un poco a lo lejos llegue a escuchar la voz de mi tío.

-Capuchina!-

-Tío oso!- me cargo y me dio unas cuantas vueltas por los aires.

-te he extrañado-

-y yo a ti Tío ropero-

Salude a Rosalie y a su pequeña bebé de dos meses, después de unos minutos nos dijeron que podíamos pasar a ver a mi mamá, tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña quien dormía profundamente.

-vaya Thinker- Bells, es hermosa-

-gracias oso y gracias por estar aquí- le dijo apretando su mano

-dónde más estaría hermanita-

-bien y como se va a llamar?- pregunto Alice quien se había acostado junto a mi mamá, ella a su vez compartió una mirada cómplice con Edward.

-bien, si Esme y tú mamá nos lo permiten, quisiéramos usar sus nombres- mi abuela era un mar de lágrimas pero aún así asintió. Esme ya estaba igual.

-Se llamara Renesmee-

-Renesmee? Bueno qué tienen ustedes con la combinación de nombres? Así sus hijos nunca serán normales- dijo mi tío oso refiriéndose a Edthon, la bebé y a mí obviamente

-Renesmee es perfecto- le dije a mi madre acercándome y dándole un beso a ella en la mejilla y uno en la frente a mí hermana.

**Tiempo después**

-Pepie, necesitas ayuda?-

-no hija, adelántate y lleva a Nessie adentro, tu mamá ya debe estar ansiosa-

-es cierto- le dije riendo, le quite los seguros del asiento a Nessie y la levante

-vamos Nessie, vamos con mami- la pequeña me sonrió y extendió sus bracitos, no podía estar más preciosa, su cabello broncíneo se acomodaba en perfectos bucles, su piel blanca y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver adorable, sus ojos eran tan iguales a los de mi mamá y míos.

Entramos a la gran casa que mi tío oso había comprado en Forks, me dirigí al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett donde seguramente se encontraba mi madre, estaba en lo correcto.

-Cariño por favor déjame terminar de peinarte- le decía a su pequeña hija de un año.

-hola mamá, hola tía- mi mamá me dio un beso en la frente y tomo a Nessie en brazos.

-Hola linda, te ves preciosa- me saludo mi tía, yo llevaba un vestido corto y sencillo de color azul fuerte, mi madre llevaba un vestida azul igualmente pero eléctrico, mi hermanita llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo que resaltaba el color de su piel.

-Gracias tía, tú también estás increíble, al igual que la pequeña Lena- la bebé volteo su carita y me sonrió con sus pequeños dientecitos. Rosalie llevaba un vestido blanco y la bebé llevaba un vestido rojo con lunares negros.

-se vería más bonita se me dejara terminar de peinarla- la reprendió suavemente mi tía, mi madre se había ahorrado ese dilema colocándole sólo una diadema a mi hermana.

-déjame ayudarte- Nessie siempre dejaba que la peinara al igual que Helena. Termine sus pequeñas coletitas y le coloque unos moños que iban a juego con su vestido.

-no es justo que siempre coopere contigo-

-Rosalie McCarthy se está quejando- en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba mi mejor amiga y hermana Britany, junto con su novio y quien también era mi mejor amigo Aitor.

Mi tía se fue sobre su hija, siempre sucedía eso, Aitor comenzó a hacerle caras a Lena, unos minutos después llegaron mi tío y Pepie, ambos abrazaron a sus esposas y a sus bebés.

-hija, Edthon está en su habitación- me dijo en un susurro Edward mientras nadie se daba cuenta

-Gracias Pepie- le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Conocía aquella casa y cada una de sus habitaciones, Brit y yo vivíamos con mi madre y Edward, Edthon vivía con Rosalie y Emmett, así se había acordado aunque siempre que queríamos Brit y yo pasábamos unos días en casa de mí tío al igual que Edthon se quedaba unos días en nuestra casa siempre que lo pedía.

Entre en el cuarto que estaba junto al mío.

-Hola amor- me saludo mi novio, aún no podía creer que semejante chico fuera mío.

-Hola- lo salude

-te ves preciosa- me sonroje como era mi costumbre

-Gracias, tú igual, te ves genial- y era en serio, se veía totalmente apuesto.

-nada, ni nadie es mejor que tú- me tomo por la cintura y me beso suavemente pero con mucho amor, cuando nos separamos me jalo ligeramente hacía su armario, busco entre sus cosas y escondió algo en su espalda

-quería darte esto desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cuando- saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, la tome y la abrí. Dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso dije en forma de sol con un topacio incrustado en él, era idéntico al color de sus ojos. Tomo la cadena donde llevaba colgado el dije de mi padre y lo coloco junto a él, los dos juntos se veían perfectos.

-es perfecto-

-sí que lo es- acepto y volvió a besarme llenos ambos de emoción.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños querida Helena, feliz cumpleaños a ti!- cuando terminamos de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a la pequeña, ella soplo la única velita de su pastel.

Todos pasaron a abrazarla y hacerle mimos, obviamente también a dejarle sus regalos, ella los tomaba llena de alegría, los agitaba y luego lo aventaba al aire por lo cual mi tío se veía en la obligación de atraparlos para evitar que se rompieran.

Helena McCarthy Hale era una preciosura, sus risos obscuros de mi tío, la piel blanca y los ojos celestes de mi tía Rosalie en ese pequeño rostro de muñeca.

La música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas pasaron a la pista de baile que se había montado en el jardín, incluso mi tía Alice con sus cinco mese de embarazo baila con el pequeño Alec mientras que mi tío Jasper bailaba con Jane.

De las personas que conocía estaban Ángela y Ben quienes jugaban con su pequeño niño de casi dos años, Tomas.

Mi abuela balaba con su novio de hace tiempo, Phil. Brit sostenía a Lena entres sus brazos mientras Aitor bailaba alrededor de ellas y le hacía caras graciosas a Helena.

Edthon y Pepie jugaban con Nessie, mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle bailaban animados al igual que Rosalie y mi tío oso.

La escena era sin duda hermosa y llena de alegría.

Alguien me abrazo por los hombros e identifique a mi mamá inmediatamente.

-Eres feliz mi niña?-

-Por supuesto que lo soy mamá-

-no extrañas cómo eran las cosas antes?- lo pensé un poco

-No, no lo creo, ahora todo es mejor, tengo a mis hermanas Brit y Nessie, tengo a Edthon, tengo a Aitor quien algún día será mi cuñado y casualmente es mi mejor amigo también, ya no sólo tengo a mi tío oso, ahora tengo a mis tías Alice y Rose, a mi tío Jazz igualmente, además de mi abuela Renee tengo a Phil, Esme y Carlisle, a Charlie que también nos cuida, tengo a mis primos Alec, Jane y Lena, Ángela y Ben son como mis tíos igualmente, tengo a mi padre conmigo siempre- afirme tomando entre mis manos mi dije

-Tengo a Pepie que me quiere como a su hija y te tengo a ti mamá, además ahora tú eres feliz, muy feliz y eso es algo invaluable para mí-

-siempre me tendrás contigo mi niña, siempre a tu lado-

-siempre juntas mamá- después de esas tres palabras nos fundimos en un abrazo madre e hija lleno de amor.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí está el final de nuestra historia, no saben las emociones encontradas que tengo, primeramente porque me ha tomado casi dos años el terminar esta historia y bueno ahora aquí el final, espero que les agrade, sus vidas continúan ahora, bueno hago aclaraciones: Pepie sería como la combinación de Eddie y Papá: Pepie. Bueno en cuanto al embarazo de Bella y Rose, ellas tuvieron a sus hijos muy jóvenes, yo tengo una tía que a sus 38 años tuvo un hermoso bebé sano y sin problemas al igual que una vecina así que sus embarazos son totalmente posibles, bueno esto fue JUNTOS.<em>

_Bien quiero agradecer a : Romby, Ellibelycullen, cintygise, camela, blapagu, Dulce sangre azul, Loquibell, Kristel01, hildiuxc, MaRiia (quien publico la historia en su blog), cristiheca, eliibellycullen, rosesme, Cullen-21-gladys, DuLce aMoR, nany87, fanfiction. comishiio95, Emilia cullen, y Ara._

_Gracias a ustedes hermosas que me apoyaron y me siguieron con sus comentarios y buenas vibras, a aquellas que no mencione y que también me ayudaron y apoyaron con alertas y favoritos, son unas linduras y gracias a ustedes este Fic continuo y llego a este punto, miles de gracias y todas la buenas vibras._

_Para las que siguen mis demás Fics pronto estaré actualizando "Vida" y "tu pareja, mi verdadero amor" nuevamente miles de gracias y si gustan leer alguna de mis otras historias ahí tendrán a su escritora de siempre, miles de besos y espero pronto nos sigamos leyendo, An._


End file.
